ANOTHER SIDE
by randyhartawan
Summary: Bagaimana keadaan planet setelah kebangkitan sang juru selamat. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan sang juru selamat jika disertai oleh konflik dari Para musuh planet? Oh, tidak sang penghancur juga ikut bangkit! Bagaimana ini..? Berbagai Legenda kuno dan kekuatan dari dimensi lain pun bangkit. warning: femMinato, Sho-ai dan cerita yang sangat rumit untuk dibaca
1. episode 1 : bad memories

Terinspirasi dari final fantasy 7 dan naruto.

FF desclaimer : blackDiamond

Cerita ini merupakan hasil dari pertapaan yang telah daku lakukan beberpa waktu yang lalu, dari pertapan panjang itu lah akhirnya daku dapat petunjuk untuk melahir suatu cerita dari pengabungan dua karya terhebat yang daku kagumi… ini merupakan hal yang sangat sulit, dimulai dari cara untuk menuliskan imajinasi liar yang selalu daku impi impikan.

Dan Taaa-Daaaa…. Ternyata daku hanya bisa menghasilkan cerita super standar seperti ini…

Semoga Kalian menyukainya ya…

_**WARNING : TERDAPAT KATA – KATA YANG DAPAT MEMBUTAKAN MATA DAN MENGECOH IMAJINASI.. BANYAK HAL HAL YANG MENGANDUNG PELECEHAN SEKSUAL, PEMBUNUHAN BRUTAL, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN. ALUR GAMPANG DIBACA, TERJADI PEMAKSAAN DAN PERSAMAAN KARAKER. FF INI KHUSUS DICIPTAKAN UNTUK ORANG ORANG YANG MENYUKAINYA DAN ORANG ORANG YANG BERIMAJINASI TINGGI (UNTUK MENGGAMBARKAN DAN MENAFSIRKANNYA) OC AKAN BERDATANGAN**_

Summary : Bagaimana keadaan planet setelah kebangkitan sang juru selamat. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan sang juru selamat jika disertai oleh konflik dari Para musuh planet? Oh, tidak sang penghancur juga ikut bangkit?! Bagaimana ini.. Apakah sang juru selamat bisa menyelamatkan Planet ini lagi? Berbagai Legenda kuno dan kekuatan dari dimensi lain pun bangkit.

**LO GAK SUKA SAMA FF INI?! PERGI SONO YANG JAOH!**

**YOU DON LIKE THIS?! GO FAR AWAY FROM MY FICTION**

'Hi Hi Hi' pembicaraan dalam pikiran

"Ho Ho Ho" pembicaraan mengunakan mulut

**'blah blah blah' pikiran/ perasaan dari makhluk pengintimidasi/dewa**

**"bleh bleh bleh" pembicaraan mulut si makhluk dalam nada mengintimidasi/ dewa**

**Kalau nemu tulisan kaya gini, itu berarti author lagi ngomong atau ada makhluk yang tak teridentifiksi lagi berbicara**

***bibibp = efek suara jauh atau kecil**

***BOBOP = efek suara dekat atau besar**

"**ANOTHER SIDE"**

Disebuah tempat yang hanya dihiasi oleh kegelapan…..

Dimana hanya Kesunyianlah yang memenuhi Di tempat gelap itu, dan kemudian terganggu oleh suara tetesan air yang jatuh…..

***tings…**

…

***tings…**

Namun ditengah keheningan yang terjadi ditempat gelap itu…..

Sayup sayup kita dapat mendengar sebuah perakapan…..….

**Planet…? planet ituuu, apaa?... (suara sendu wanita)**

***tese….**

**Planet adalah tempat yang digunakan oleh semuuua, jenis makhluk yang diciptakan Kami-Sama untuk hidup (suara cempreng anak laki-laki)**

***Tings…..**

***tings…**

**Apa Hanya itu….? (suara berat seorang pemuda)**

***tese…**

**Tidak, Planet adalah tempat terindah yang diciptakan oleh Nya. Tempat yang kami gunakan untuk belajar (suara bijaksana wanita tua)**

***tings…**

…**..**

***tings…**

**Mereka Belajar tentang apa? (suara lembut anak laki laki) **

***tese**

**Belajar untuk mencintai dan melindungi apapun yang berharga bagi mereka. Dan itu dilakukannya semata mata hanya untuk mencintai-Nya (suara kakek tua bijaksana)**

***tings**

**Lalu apa kalian menyukai hal membosankan itu? (suara sedih anak laki laki)**

***tings…**

**Itu tidak membosankan tau, tapi itu adalah tindakan yang sangat menyenangkan.. ya! menyenangkan sekali (balas suara anak laki laki kecil riang)**

***tings**

**Apa yang akan kalian dapatkan jika kalian sudah melakukannya dengan benar? (suara sendu seorang pria)**

**Ia akan mengizinkan Kami bergabung dengannya dan itu adalah tempat terbaik bagi kami (suara semua orang dengan bahagia)**

***tingggggs…**

***tings…**

**Lalu apa kalian masih hidup didunia ini, ketika kalian hanya menggunakan cinta untuk hidup? (suara sendu semua orang)**

***tings *tings *tings *tese *tings *tings *tings *tings *tese *tings *tings *tings *tings *tese *tings**

…

**JAWAB KAMI?! (suara marah orang orang)**

…

Tak ada jawaban, kembali. Hanya terdengar suara air yang semikn cepat jatuh ke atas permukaan sesuatu yang padat

**Episode 1: Bad Memories**

**Gaia, tahun 4014**

Terlihat sebuah planet yang mengalami kerusakan lingkungan yang sangat parah. Diduga kuat kerusakan yang terjadi di planet tersebut diakibatkan oleh kelalaian dari para penghuninya. mereka dengan seenaknya saja membuang limbah berbahaya ke planet tersebut, berupa sisa pembakaran yang dihasilkan oleh pabrik – pabrik, sampah dari rumah tangga dan hal hal buruk lainnya. Manusia dizaman ini begitu tamak akan kekuasaan dan sumber daya alam. Sumber daya alam yang yang seharusnya menjadi milik bersama. Dengan serakahnya, mereka mengumpulakn kekayaan milik bersama itu hanya untuk kejayaan diri mereka sendiri.. zaman ini memaksa semua orang menjadi gila akan kekuasaan, kekayaan, bahkan kejayaan. Tapi yang lebih parahnya, sejak dahulu kala Manusia menggunakan bahan bakar yang sangat berharga bagi kehidupan planet tersebut. Mereka menganggap, bahwa energy yang dihasilkan dari fosil lebih banyak mendatangkan kerugian bagi mereka. Sehigga, mereka beralih menggunakan energy unik ini yang mereka anggap takkan pernah habis.

Energy berharga itu memiliki tiga jenis bentuk yaitu, energy yang berbentuk gas berserat dinamakan Lifestream, lalu ada energy berbentuk cair di namakan Mako, energy yang dihasilkan dari mako sangat besar, konon energinya dapat menyalakan 10 juta kota selama 1tahun besar hanya dengan 1000liter cairannya saja, dan yang terakhir energy yang berbentuk padat dinamakan materia, lifestream dalam bentuk ini memiliki daya hidup dan daya ledak yang jauh lebih besar dari pada daya ledak yang dihasilkan dari ledakan nuklir atau bahan bakar primitive lainnya.

Namun, sudah kita ketahui bahwa setiap enegi pasti memiliki efek samping yang dapat mendatangkan suatu bencana di masa depan. Dan salah satu akibat dari ekploitasi berlebihan energy kehidupan planet yang dilakukan adalah rapuhnya planet ini. Dan, Kerusakan yang terjadi pada Gaia disebabkan oleh , tangan manusia itu sendiri. Sebagai contoh adalah salah satu penyumbang terbesar kerusakan planet Gaia ini adalah **Shinra Corp.**.

**Shinra Corp. **merupakan perusahaan terbesar dan terluas yang pernah diciptakan di planet ini. **Shinra corp.** merupakan perushaan tersukses dan termaju di Gaia. Dengan bukti nyata yaitu, ia mampu menguasai berbagai macam aspek kehidupan, mulai dari aspek social, aspek teknologi, bahkan sampai aspek rekayasa genetik. Perusahaan adidaya ini sekarang sedang dipimpin oleh presedir berbakat yang bernama Madara Uchiha. Ia berasal dari clan terhomat yaitu Clan Uchiha.

Clan Uchiha adalah clan yang ditakuti karena kekuatan ambisi dan kahausan akan kekuasaan yang bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Clan Uchiha menyimpan sebuah kemampuan khusus yang sangat amat mengerikan. Dimana hanya keturunan Uchiha terpilihlah yang dapat memilikinya, kemampuan ini dinamakan **SHARINGAN**.

**SEJARAH SINGKAT MENGENAI GAIA**

Planet Gaia adalah planet dalam system galaxy norgandas yang mengelilingi sebuah bintang yang bernama sundargan dan memiliki sebuah satelit yang bernama lunarkas.

Dizaman Dahulu kala, Gaia adalah planet yang sangat indah….

Planet Gaia memiliki panorama alam yang sangat memukau dan dapat memikat makhluk apapun yang melihatnya. Ia memiliki Air bersih sebening kaca yang tergenang didanau danau seluruh penjuru dunia, ada juga yang mengalir melalui anak sungai yang tersebar di setiap pulau pulau di seluruh penjuru planet Gaia. Jika anda, melihatnya secara langsung maka anda akan mengatakan **"sungguh ini adalah sebuah surga yang amat amat amat sangat super luar biasa menakjubkan"**.

Tak hanya pemandangan yang bersangkutan dengan air saja yang Gaia memiliki, Gaia juga memiliki pemandangan yang melambangkan kekokohan dan kebijaksaan dari elemen lainya antara lain gurun pasir dan gunung gunung kokoh yang menjulang tinggi. Gunung gunung itu ada yang dilapisi oleh hijaunya rumput dan pepohonan, ada gunung yang mengandung lava yang selalu keluar dalam jumlah sangat banyak, ada gunung yang dilapisi salju yang sangat dingin, dan juga gunung yang selalu diselimuti badai petir, bahkan ada gunung batu yang dipenuhi oleh permata tapi dari sedikit contoh pegunugan tersebut masih banyak gunung gunung yang masih memiliki keunikanya sendiri.

Tapi itu dahulu kala, sebelum makhluk asing yang bernama manusia datang kesini. Manusia adalah makhluk asing yangdatang dari luar Gaia. Konon menurut sejarah para manusia adalah makhluk yang selalu membuat kerusakan di setiap planet yang mereka kunjungi. Kini sudah ribuan tahun manusia tinggal di Gaia, tapi mereka tetap saja tidak menjalankan tugas mereka, mereka lupa akan tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh Kami-sama sebelum mereka dikirim olehnya kesetiap planet.

Manusia adalah makhluk tercerdas dan terkuat yang Kami-sama ciptakan. Tapi, ada dua hal yang dapat membuat manusia menjadi makhluk paling lemah dan mengerikan diseluruh semesta. Manusia lemah terhadap hal yang dinamakan nafsu dan cinta. Berbeda halnya dengan makhluk asli Gaia mereka adalah makhluk tercantik dan terbaik yang pernah anda temui. Mereka adalah cetra. Makhluk yang memiliki wujud manusia dngan rambut hitam berkilau. Mereka adalah sosok sempurna dibandingkan manusia, tapi mereka tetaplah makhluk, dan pasti mereka juga mempunyai kelemahan.

Dan sejarah kerusakan Gaia pun mulai terulang. di tahun 2014, manusia Gaia yang tidak puas akan kehidupan yang mereka sudah jalani, mereka merasa selalu kekurangan akan kehidupannya. Mereka selalu berusaha untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Mereka selalu haus akan kepuasan, terutama dalam hal energy. Pada saat itu teknologi mereka menggunakan energy primitive yang sangat boros. Yaitu energy yang berasal dari minyak hasil peleburan sisa makhluk hidup sebelumnya.

Mereka haus akan kecanggihan teknologi mereka. sehingga, dengan begitu bodohnya mereka terus mengabiskan energy listrik yang mereka ciptakan dari sumber daya alam terbatas, hanya untuk kepuasan teknologi tidak penting mereka itu. Teknologi aneh yang lebih banyak mendatangkan kesesatan dan keburukan, terus saja mereka kembangkan tanpa peduli kondisi lingkungannya.

Sampai di tahun 2017 seorang genius dari clan Uchiha bernama Uchiha Fugaku menemukan kembali sebuah sumber energy yang bertenaga besar melebihi tenaga nuklir tapi ramah akan lingkungan yaitu lifestream. Tapi di balik keberhasilnnya, Fugaku menyimpan sebuah Rahasia besar yang sangat kelam.

Jadi Beginilah ceritanya :

**#flashback to 2017#**

Didalam sebuaah gua yang terletak dasar pegunungan midgar…

terlihat sepasang manusia tengah berjalan menysurinya, yang satu pria berbadan tegap dan satu lagi wanita berambut pirang panjang bertubuh langsing tengah menyusuri sebuah gua yang konon menyimpan kekuatan rahasia yang sangat dahsyat dan dapat menghancurkan Gaia. Masyarakat sekitar tidak berani memasuki kawasan tersebut Karena di kawasan tersebut sering terjadi fenomena supranatural yang mengerikan dan konon tempat itu di jaga oleh makhluk mengerikan yang membunuh siapa saja. Banyak orang sudah pergi kesana tapi tak seorang pun yang dapat kembali hidup hidup.

" akhirnya aku menemukan energy ini..! energy yang selalu di impikan oleh orang tuaku HAHAHAHA… aku akan kaya HAHAHAHA aku akan kaya raya… surga dunia aku akan datang… HAHAHAHAHAHA- " Fugaku brucap dengan lantang dan bahagia, karena akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kembali tempat yang sudah sejak dulu ia idam idam kan.. namun itu semua terpotong oleh suara Minato

"Fugaku Kau tak boleh seperti itu. Ini adalah tempat sakral. aku dapat merasakannya, sebuah energy yang luar biasa kuat di tempat ini. Tempat ini menyimpan energy yang sangat dahsyat.. Dan, kau lihat cairan yang ada di bawah sana, aku merasa aneh jika melihatnya." Ucap Minato dengan sorotan mata penuh kecemasan kearah Fugaku, ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan sangat mengerikan

"Haaa-aahh selalu saja meganggu….." Fugaku bergumam hanya untuk dirinya sendiri

" hm, Aku tahu akan kemampuan khusus mu itu Minato-chan. Tapi biarlah aku menikmati kesenangan ini-" perkataan Fugaku kembali terpotong lagi, tapi sekarang bukan oleh Minato. melainkan oleh suara mengerikan nan misterius

" **walau hanya sesaat.. HAHAHAHAHAHA"**

**#FLASHBACK (sebelum mereka memulai perjalanan ke gunung midgar)**

Di sebuah desa yang berjarak 5 mil dari gunung kramat. Desa ini adalah desa yang paling dekat menuju lokasi Gunung terlarang itu. Tapi, jika anda perhatikan kehidupan social didesa ini ebih cermat, maka akan melihat bahwa desa ini memiliki aturan adat yang sangat kuat. Desa ini terlihat sangat kuno dimana bangunan di desa berdesain kuno ( seperti rumah rumah perkampungan jepang kuno.)

Namun, di balik itu semua Desa tersebut ditinggali oleh sebuah clan yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang bernama **BYAKUGAN.** clan ini bernama clan Hyuuga. Kemampuan** Byakugan **memberikan kekuatan kepada pemiliknya untuk melihat situasi secara jarak jauh, kemampuan ini memungkinkan si pengguna bisa melihat sampai jarak maksimal 5 mil. Penglihatan ini bahkan bisa menembus apapun. (seperti dalaman pakaian milik pria atau pun wanita *mimisan ) tapi kemampuan ini hanya dimiliki oleh anak anak berbakat yang diberkati oleh dewa, dan jumlahnya pemilik kemampuan ini sangat sedikit. Salah satu orang yang beruntung dalam clan ini adalah, Hyuuga Handari. Beliau masih menjabat sebagai kepala clan Hyuuga diusianya yang sudah menginjak 117tahun. Ya! salah satu keuntungan dari diberkahi dewa adalah mereka bisa berumur panjang.

Disebuah ruangan bergaya jepang klasik yang luas dengan dinding yang terbuat dari kayu ebony dan bamboo berwarna merah. (bayangin aula pertemuan ala jepang kuno)

Didalam ruangan tersebut terlihat tiga orang yang sedang melakukan percakapan. Satu orang berpenampilan seperti biarawati dengan seorang pria tampan berbaju seperti penjelajah disampingnya, dan yang terkakhir pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih lurus nan panjang, ia mengenakan pakaian kebansawanan khas jepang (kaya bju yang sering dipakai kaisar)

" apakah kalian serius mau ke Gunung tersebut?" ucap pria paruh baya tersebut dengan aura kebijaksaan yang luar biasa

"hn" jwaban rancu keluar dari bibir Fugaku, sedangkan matanya terfokus menatap Pria paruh baya didepannya dengan penuh selidik

"iya tuan Handari-san, kami ingin menemukan sebuah sumber daya alternative lain yang bisa membatu kita untuk mengatasi krisis energy ini. dan kami mendengar bahwa gunung itu menyimpan energy yang sangat banyak. dan karena itulah kami datang kemari, karena aku mendapatkan penglihatan untuk datang kesini." Gadis biarawati cantik itu menerangkan dengan sopan dan lembut

"baiklah jika seperti itu, tapi aku peringatkan disana adalah tempat berbahaya kau tak boleh berbuat apa pun yang dapat mengganggu penunggu disana apalagi jika kau seorang keturunan Senju atau Uchiha. Apakah diantara kalian ada yang keturunan Senju atau Uchiha?" Handari melirik tajam dua orang manusia yang dan dihadapanya.

" tidak ada….. maaf jika perkenalan kami tadi tidak begitu jelas… jadi, izinknlh kami akan meprkenalkan diri kami secara jelas tuan Handari-san. Saya Minato shimura dan dia adalah Fugaku Shimura" ucap Minato sopan..

"hn" Fugaku hanya menyambung kalimat Minato denga kata kata tidak jelasnya ***uaaaaa author dibakar pake amaterasu**

Handari terus memperhatikan kecantikan dari Minato 'sungguh cantik sekali wanita ini, bahkan para roh menyukainya. Ia juga mengeluarkan aura yang dapat menenangkan siapa saja, aku meraskan sesuatu yang luar biasa darinya. Tapi, aku sedikit curiga dengan si pemuda disampingnya karena aku tidak merasakan apa apa bahkan aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya. Namun, firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia menyimpan sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam dirinya' baru tersadar dari lamunannya "eh?!"

Handari terkejut untuk kedua kalinya ketika Ia mengetahui bahwa Fugaku dan Minato sudah menikah " apa benar? Kalian tidak terlihat cocok?" Handari tersenyum mengejek kearah Fugaku

"hn, itu benar.. ada masalah? Dan, memang ada apa jika kami membawa keturunan Senju dan Uchiha kesana?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada yang mengejek

"tidak apa apa… tapi soal nasib keturunan Uchiha dan Senju mereka akan tertimpa hal yang buruk , Jika mereka tetap nekat pergi kesana. Tapi karena tidak mereka disini, ya kalian tidak perlu khawatir.. benar kan?" Handari Melirik tajam kearah Minato

" hn" 'tak mungkin'Fugaku tak memperdulikan jawaban Handari dan hanya mmbalas jawaban tadi dengan senyum merendahkan, namun senyuman itu sangat tipis sehingga Handari tak menyadrinya

"satu hal lagi, energy di tempat itu sangat besar jadi pasti ia akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari orang orang yang berniat mengambilnya. Semoga kalian bisa memperhitungkannya dan mengambil keputusan yang bijak" ujar Handari dengan kalimat yang mengandung banyak maksud didalamnya

"baiklah terima kasih tuan Handari-san. Kami berhutang banyak pada anda, tapi kami hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya akan kebaikan hati anda. Namun, berhubung waktu kami terbatas kami mohon undur diri." Minato berpamitan dengn sopannya dn disusul oleh Fugaku

"hn. Permisi"

"ingat peringatan ku sekali lagi, jika tidak mau ada yang terluka…. Disana tempat brbahaya, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalian bisa kembai!" Handari berusaha memperingatkan mreka kembali, karena tempat yang mereka tuju adalah tempat yang sangat terlarang bagi Clannya 'sungguh, perasaanku tidk enak'

Minato dan Fugaku: "kami mengerti.."/"hn"

**6 jam kemudian**

Setelah mereka meninggalka desa dan kini mereka sudah sampai disepertiga dari perjalanan

"kau tidak apa apa Minato-chan? Kau terlihat lelah" Fugaku enatap khawatir kearah Minato

" aku tidak apa apa, hanya saja aku masih memikirkan perkataan dari tuan Handari-kun…" Minato cemas karena disepanjang perjalanan ia melihat begitu banyak roh roh yang melintas dihadapannya dan memperingatkannya akan bahaya yang menanti di depan sana

"kau ingin kita berhenti hanya kerena peringatan dari kakek tua itu?" Fugaku bertanya kepada Minato tanpa rasa bersalah menyebut Handari dengan sebutan kakek tua.

"hmm.. tidak perlu, selama ada kau disampingku. aku akan selalu merasa bahagia dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu asalkan diantara kita tidak ada kebohongan , benarkan sayang?" Minato memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Fugaku

" 'sayang katanya?' tenang saja selama ada aku kau tidak perlu takut terluka mina-chan" Fugaku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi didalam dirinya. Lalu ia beranjak kearah Minato dan memeluknya

"hahaha kau sudah terlewat batas fuga-kun hahahaha" Minato tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa ia rasanya sangat senang melihat cool-man seperti Fugaku Uchiha sampai ooc..

"bodoh" ucap Fugaku setelah menyadari kebodohannya itu dan ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kesisi lain walau tubuhnya memeluk Minato dengan erat.

**#END OF FLASHBACK**

**Berani sekali seorang Senju hasil hubungan haram datang ketempat seperti ini! Kau ingin menantangku hah! **suara amarah dari kehampaan itu membentak keras dan membuat tempt itu bergetar..

"kenapa ia tahu" gumam Minato yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"glek!" Minato menelan ludahnya sendiri stelah mendengar suara berat nan mengerikan itu.

"siapa kau! Tunjukan wujudmu dasar suara bodoh!" ucap Fugaku dnegan lantang namun mengandung ketenangan sekaligus kearognan

"Fugaku-kun jangan seperti itu kau bisa membuatnya tambah marah, bodoh!" Minato panic dan melampiaskan emosinya ke Fugaku. Ia bisa merasakan energi yang sangat besar terus berkumpul di satu titik

"hn" Fugaku dapat merasakan ketakutan dari Minato. Dan Ia hanya mnyeringai misterius, dan tanpa disadari Minato, Fugaku langsung mengaktifkan sharigan miliknya

**HMMM..** **kau pintar juga bocah Senju haram! Dan kau Uchiha! Apa yang bisa kau tumbalkan lagi padaku! Sudah sangat lama kalian tidak memberi ku makan. Bodoh!**

Minato terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh si pmilik suara yang misterius. Tapi, ia juga bisa merasakan energy aneh yang terus terpancar dari arah Fugaku

"Uchiha? disini tidak ada Senju ataupun Uchiha.." ucap Minato ketakutan namun ia berusaha gar tidak tergagap

**Aku tahu kau adalah seorang Senju dari hubungan haram, gadis bodoh.. dan asal kau tahu, bahwa orang yang ada disampingmu adalah seorang Uchiha, walau ia sama sepertimu **suara tersebut menjelaskan kepada Minato. ia Mebalikan tubuhnya agar ia bisa menatap Fugaku dan meminta pejelasan darinya. Ia kaget karena melihat perubahan di mata suaminya

"diam kau! Aku tak suka jika ada orang yang mengungkit masa lalu ku" murka Fugaku dengan keadaan mata merah yang menyala dan sharingan yang berutar dengan cepatnya

"Sharingan! Tega sekali kau berbohong padaku Fugaku! Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal itu padaku, Fugaku!" Minato merasa ditipu oleh Fugaku dan ia berusaha mendapatkan pejelasan lebih jauh darinya. Ia terus mentap Fugaku dengan tatapan sedih karena ada orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya, dan marah karena ia ditipu oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai

**SUDAH HENTIKAN! Aku muak dengan ini! Langsung saja keintinya, Uchiha haram! **suara itu membentak kepada dua orang manusia yang sudh berani memasuki wilayahnya.

"ha-ah" Fugaku menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Fugaku jawab aku! Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Minato bertanya dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.. "hiks.. fuga-kun.. hiks"

"aku membawakan mu makanan lezat tuan susanoo, dia yang ada disamping ku ini adalah Senju terakhir, walau dia anak haram. Dan sebagai gantiya aku menginginkanmu agar kau mau memberikan semua energy yang ada di tempat ini hanya untukku" Fugaku berusaha bersikap tenang kembali, dan tetap mengacuhkan semua pertanyaan Minato. Kini ia hanya berfokus kepada suara asing yang tak memliki tubuh itu.

"! CEPAT JAWAB SEMUA PERTANYAAN KU! DAN APA APAAN KAU BERUCAP SEPERTI ITU FUGAKU! KURANG AJAR KAU! SUAMI MACAM APA KAU INI!" perempatan semakin banyak muncul perempatan di sudut dahi Minato mata biru Minato perlahan lan berubah menjadi ungu

**"tamat riwayatmu Senju! DAN UNTUKMU UCHIHA! NIKMATILAH SEDIKIT ENERGY YANG SUDAH KU KELUARKAN INI, UCHIHA BRENGSEK! Aku akan pergi dari tempat ini, tapi setelah aku menikamti si Senju terakhir! TUNGGU DILUAR! "**

" baiklah tuan susanoo aku akan menunggumu diluar" setelah mengucapkan itu, Fugaku menembak batu tempat Minato berpijak dengan gelombang energy berwarna hitam yang terpancar dari tangan kirinyanya. Minato yang tidak siap karena emosinya pun jatuh ke dalam kawah mako yang mengalir dibawahnya.

"APA- APAAN KAU, FUGAKU! TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriakan nyaring keluar bebas dari mulut kecil Minato sebelum jatuk kedalam cairan mako tersebut.

*byurrrr* *byarrrr* *byerrrr* *byurrrr* suara yang ditimbulkan oleh benda – benda yang menabrak permukaan air

Fugaku melihat kedalam lubang yang ada dibawahnya dengan tatapan dinginya. Setelah puas akan hasil kerjanya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar gua tersebut. 'aku akan menguasaimu susanoo bodoh! Asal kau tau, Kami bukan lah budakmu lagi….' **HAHAHAHAHAHA** Fugaku tertawa mengerikan dengan mata sharingan yang telah berubh menjadi mangekyo sharingan dengan pola sepasang segitiga yang salling menimpa dengan arah yang berlawanan (seperti bintang daud).

Sementra ditempat lain (di rumah tercantik dan terbesar di perkampungan Hyuuga)…

di sebuah ruangan yang luas terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang pemuda tampan sedang melakukan perbincangan.

Lalu, Terdengar raungan mengerikan yang berasal dari pegunugan keramat

"**WROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.. AKU AKAN SEGERA BEBAS! HAHAHAHAHA" **suara itu begitu keras dan mengerikan

" tuan Handari sepertinya tugas kita di tempat ini akan berakhir…. .apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya tuan?"

"kita akan pergi dari tempat ini. Karena akan berbahaya jika tuan susanoo bebas dari tempatnya.. seperti yang sudah di beritahu tuan hasirama Senju dalam bukunya ini.." ucap hyuuga Handari sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku tua lapuk

"dari mana kau tau bahwa ia seorang Uchiha? padahal aku saja tidak tahu itu"

"aku tahu itu, ketika tadi aku menerawang jauh ke gua.. saat itu, aku melihatnya menggunakan **SHARINGAN**" Hagari berusaha mengingat kejadian tragis yang tadi ia saksikan sendiri

""ternyata dugaan ku benar, lalu bgaimana nasib si biarawati itu?" Handari menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, dan ia berharap Minato baik baik saja

"dia jatuh ke dalam aliran mako, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat apapun yang berada di dalam aliran mako tersebut" Hagari merasa sedih setelah menyaksikan secara langsung kejadian yang terjadi.

"Apa, yang kau katakana tadi itu benar?!" Handari tidak menyangka bahwa Fugaku bisa melakukan tindkan yang keji pada isterinya sendiri

"haaa-ahhhh…. ternyata benar, Uchiha itu selalu merepotkan dengan semua ambisinya.." Handari merasa sangat lelah sekali, ia merasa terlalu lemah ketika ia bisa memberikan izin kepada Minato hanya karena terpesona aura indah dari Minato.

"betul sekali tuan. Clan Uchiha dari dulu memang selalu merepotkan."

"hah, tapi apa daya kita tak dapat menyadari takdir ini dari awal. Dan salah sendiri si Senju mngabaikan peringatan sebelumnya hanya karena cinta terlarangnya kepada si Uchiha brengsek itu." Hagari juga menyadari kelemahannya

"Iya tuan Handari ternyata kemampuan kita bisa dengan mudahnya terkecoh, lalu bagaimana tindakan yang akan kita ambil sekarang?" Hagari menanyakan intruksi selanjutnya setelah mereka tahu bahawa susanoo akan bebas

"kumpulkan semua anak berbakat di aula ini, dan suruh semua penduduk bermeditasi di pusat kota" Handari dengan aura wibawa yang luar biasa besar ia memerintahkan kepada Hagari untuk segera melakukan apa yang diinstruksikannya

"baik tuan" setelah mengucapkan itu Handari berlari keluar ruangan dan berusaha menaiki tempat tertinggi di desanya yaiut kuil **"HASHIRAMA" **

Ia memposisikan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan membentuk sebuah segel tangan ** "BYAKUGAN!" **ucap Hagari lantang dan keluarlah kabut putih dari tubuhnya.

Dengan suara berat Hagari berucap **"hah, baiklah aku mulai" **ternyata Hagari termasuk kedalam anak yang diberkati. Ia menampakan iris mata berwarna ungu muda yang di hiasi garis keemasan di pinggirnya. Ia mulai memejamkn matanya dan duduk bersila di atas atap kuil. Ia terus memfokuskan pikirannya dank abut putih yang tadi menyelubunginya mulai menyebar secara luas dan sangat cepat

'wahai penduduk desa, diberitahukan bahwa tuan susanoo telah bangkit. Jadi untuk anak anak berbakat segera berkumpul di aula, tuan Handari sudah menunggu. Dan untuk para penduduk desa diharapkan segera berkumpul di pusat kota cepat!' Hagari ternyata melakukan telepati terhadap semua warga desa hyuuga, ia melakukan telepati dengan radius 1 mil. sungguh luar biasa

"BAIK TUAN" "TUAN" HAH?! KOK BISA" "WAHH, GAWAT!" "INI GAWAT!" berbagai reaksi dikeluarkan oleh semua penduduk setelah menerima sambungan telepati dari tuan mudanya.

"**HAH..HAH… HAAAHHH" **Hagari merasakelelahkan sekali setelah menggunakan salah satu kekuatan special miliknya.. ia berusaha menenangkan deru nafasnya yang menggebu gebu agar tenang kembali.

Matanya terus memandang kelingkungan dibawahnya "sudah mulai berkumpul rupanya" masyarakat sudah mulai berkumpul di pusat kota. Ia pun melompat turun dan berlari menuju pusat kota

Sementara itu di dalam sumber mako

Minato mengangis sendu setelah bayangan Fugaku tidak terlihat lagi dari bawah aliran mako, ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berucap dalam hati 'aku… aku memang selalu salah… apa pun yang kulakukan pasti akan mendatangkan bencana… wahai Gaia, bawalah aku bersama mu… ampunilah aku, Gaia' secara ajaib tubuh Minato memendarkan cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan

'**teruslah berharap wahai Senju bodoh! kau takkan mampu menebus semua dosamu' "HAHAHAHAHA AKU AKAN BEBAS" ** batin susanoo dari dasar sumber mako, ia yang merasakan kekuatan luar biasa terus menglir dan menyelimuti tubuh Senju terakhir.

Kembali ke desa Hyuuga

"apa semua sudah berkumpul dan enjalankan semua instruksi yang sudah kukatakn tadi?!" Hagari berteriak kepada seluruh warga desa

"kami sudah berkumpul, tuaaaan" ucap seluruh warga desa kompak

"baik terima kasih ku ucapkan untuk kalian semua. Sekarang, mulailah kalian bermeditasi kepada Kami-sama" instruksi hagaei selanjutnya

"baik" balas para warga patuh. Mereka mulai memfokuskan semua pikiraannya hanya untuk Kami-Sama

'tuan Handari-sama semua sudah berjalan sesuai yang anda perintahkan' Hagari sedang melakukan telepati dengan tuan Handari

'baiklah kita akan mulai, disini juga sudah siap' balas tuan Handari. Setelah itu ia melakukan meditasi dan dari sekitarnya keluarlah auran hijau yang sangat banyak begitu pula dengan seluruh anak anak berbakat di sekelilingnya. Handari dan Hagari terlihat melakukan sebuah Hand seal yang sama yaitu segel tangan Naga

"**KINJUTSU: TELEPORTATION LOTUS NO JUTSU !**" teriak Handari dan Hagari lantang

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Seluruh tubuh masyarakat hyuuga yang berada di pusat kota di selubungi aura biru yang sangat banyak mengelilinginya dan seluruh area pedesaan diselimuti oleh energy lifestream yang membentuk kubah besar

"!" seluruh warga terkejut ketika mereka merasakan sebuah energy besar menyelubungi seluruh tubuh mereka. Energy tersebut dingin seperti es namun mereka juga merasakan panas membakar yang amat sangat..

'tetap tenang dan berkonsentrasi, ini hanya sebentar..' Hagari berusa menenangkan para penduduk desa dengan telepatinya

Tepat di area Hagari duduk terciptalah pola bunga teratai yang mulai mekar dan memiliki kelopak sebanyak berkelopak 99 buah, begitu pula yang terjadi ditempat tuan Handari. Pola bunga itu terus memendarkan cahaya violet dan serat tipis seperti benang berwarnaa kuning keemasan yang sangat terang namun terlihat indah sekaligus menenangkn.

Kini area desa sudah padat akan energy misterius dan lifestream

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriakan seluruh penduduk secara bersamaan, merekabeertiak dengan kencang karena mereka sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya proses dari ritual itu

**#WUNGGGHHZZZZS**

seluruh energy itu terus berputar secara kencang dan padat mengelilingi area desa hyuuga..

cahaya energy itu semakin terang dan mengeluarkan suara berdengung yang sangat keras. Suara dengung itu dipastikan dapat menggangu semua pendengaran makhluk hidup yang mendengarnya

***BUZZZZHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFF***

dan akhirnya

***POOOFT***

Desa hyuuga lenyap dari tempatnya. Dan di area itu dan hanya menyisakan tanah gersang yang tidak wajar. Dimana tanah itu berbentuk lingkaran, namun tumbuhan yang tubuh diluar lingkaran itu tetap tumbuh dan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya mereka tumbuh. Tapi, di area desa tersebut benar benar licin dan tandus, permukaan tanah yang rata dan pola pola seperti ada sebuah benda yang pernah menempatinya. Sungguh aneh, pemandangan tersebut seperti sebuah tempat yang dimusnahkan oleh tenaga atom. Rata dan tandus.

To be continou~

hehehe

Omake:

***didimensi author* **

Author memanggil Fugaku kedimensi author

**Hei kau Fugaku! Berani sekali kau membakar ku hh!**

"apa!"

**Aku tidak terima kau menyerangku, maka mari kita bertanding ulang! **author agak ketakutan juga karena saat ini ia sedang menantang Fugaku

"**amaterasu!"** Fugaku menyebutkan jurus andalan anak – anaknya di dunia naruto shipuden

Dan bodohnya Author, gua Cuma bisa diam, dan tak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan akan api abadi yang berusaha melahapnya. Tapi jangan sedih krenditngan author ia memegang selebar kertas dan pulpen sakti. Tapi author berjuang keras untuk menggerakan pulpen tersebut keatas kertas tadi.

**Amaterasu batal **author mengejek Fugaku yang secara tiba tiba terbring lemah tak berdaya. Api Amatersu yang tadi menyerang author pun secara ajaib menghilang hilang.

**HAHA aku menang.** Ternyata auor menunjukan kertas kontrak kerjanya Fugaku.

"aku kalah… kurang ajar kau AUTHOR! Asal kau tahu, itu adalah jurus andalan anak anaku.. author kembalikan.. HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" setelah mengatakn itu Fugaku menangis Nista yang amat sangat ooc.

Karena ketidak sopanan Fugaku di chapter ini dan ia tidak meminta maaf pada author sampai cerita ini berakhir, Fugaku ga akan bisa memakai amaterasu lagi.. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"ternyata kau masih peduli padaku, huaaaaaa" Fugaku kembali menangis

Dimension author, End?

Author note:

Minato :

Pakaian Minato di sini, ia memakai baju ala biarawati berlengan panjang berwarna putih panjang sampai mata kaki dengan renda renda berwarna ungu dan baju tersebut memiliki tudung yang terhubung di punngungnya. (kaya baju si assassin scr** tapi versi feminimnya) Untuk sepatunya saat ini ia memakai sepatu kets berwarna biru dengan lasnya berwarna putih sama dengan tali sepatunya.

Ciri ciri fisik : ia memiliki tinggi tubuh 170, dengan ukuran payudara dan pantat yang besar dan bulat, tapi anehnya memiliki kaki dan lengn yang ramping (kaya barbie), dan Ia memiliki rambut pirang, bergelombang yang panjangnya mencapai pantatnya. Ia memiliki mata yang indah sperti seekor kucing dengan iris berwarna biru langit dan bulu mata lentik nan lebat.. tak lupa ia memiliki alis lebat namun tertata, dan alis itu berwarna pirang seperti rambutnya..

Kekuatan Minato adalah mampu melihat masa depan dan masa lampau seseorang atau benda, melihat roh, dan mengendalikan energy kehidupan semua makhluk (tapi ia tak menyadarinya), dan sesungguhnya Minato adalah keturunan Senju sehingga dia bisa menciptakan materi (bentuk lifestream yang dipadatkan pada bentuk ini lifestream memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbatas tapi tetap bisa dihancurkan)… satu lagi ia juga bisa melayang ini berkt garis keturunan namikaze

Fugaku :

Pakaianya seperti penjelajah pnjelajah umumnya. Ia memakai Baju berwarna coklat sama seperti warna celana panjang dan topinya. Sepatu boots coklat. Ia membawa tongkat pendaki berwarna hitam , tapi bentuk sebenarnya dari tongkat itu adalah tombak sepanjang 2 meter yang memiliki ujung yang sangat lancip (kaya punya hidan).

Ciri fisik : ia memiliki iris mata yang sangat gelap bahkan warna pupilnya sama dengan warna irisnya. denag rambut hitam yang mencapai bahu.. dan semuanya sama kaya di pelemnya

Kekuatan Fugaku adalah mangekyo sharingan dan kemampuan memakai tombak. Disini Fugaku ga bisa make amaterasu seperti anak anaknya tapi ia memili kemampuan yang jauh lebih hebat. Namanya adalah… jengjengejeng….. **Rahasia **weee…. Oh iya dia juga punya kemampuan untuk menangkal semua kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan pikiran.

Handari dan Hagari hyuuga adalah oc buatan autor mereka adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang sangat hebat. Disini author buat semua Clan Hyuuga memiliki mata berwarna ungu pucat. Tapi untuk anak anak yang berbakat mereka memiliki iris mata berwarna ungu muda dengan garis berwarna keemasan di pinggir irisnya. Handari memakai baju bangsawan khas jepang sedangkan Hagari memakai baju latihan seperti yang biasa dipakai hiasi dan hizasi latihan.

Clan hyuuga disini juga sama kaya di pelemnya yaitu mereka memiliki rambut lurus panjang indah berwarna hitam atau coklat mengkilat bagai model iclan sampo. Disini juga ada pembagian kasta yang menyebalkan..

Dan Disini, jumlah anak anak berbakat jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan anak anak yang berbakat sekaligus diberkati dewa. jumlah total penduduk hyuuga 200 orang, jumlah yang sedikit memang. Hahaha… jumlah hyuuga normal ada 90% jumlah anak berbakat 9,5% sedangkan anak yang diberkati dewa 0,5%. Anak anak yang diberkati dewa memiliki kemampuan supranatural yang langka dan unik tergantung kepribadian individunya.. tapi semua clan hyuuga memiliki hati yang baik walau mereka keras dalam menerapkan segala peraturannya.

Untuk setiap kekuatan dan karakter setiap clan akan author jelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita ini.

Penjelasan tentang cerita ini cukup.

pesan author :

Author adalah seorang pria yang sangat menyukai segala jenis hal yang bersangkutan dengan cinta. Author menghargai segala jenis cinta, tapi author sangat tidak menyukai hal hal yang berhubungan dengan seks sejenis walau ciuman masih dimaafkan. Author termasuk pria cerdas loh, walau ga pernah belajar tapi author sering mendapatkan nilai bagus..(narsis adalah tindakan yang tidak pantas ditiru) hadeh, tapi tetap saja tak ada manusia yang menyadrinya dan author sngat lemah di bidang tata bahasa.. ammpuuun yaaa… dan maaf author ga bermaksud membuat adek adek atau orang orang menjadi sama seperti author. tapi author, benar benar menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta….

"**INGAT CINTA ADALAH SESUATU YANG SULIT UNTUK DIJELASKAN OLEH LOGIKA. NAMUN CINT ADALAH HAL TERMUDAH YANG DAPAT DIRASAKAN OLEH SEMUA MANUSIA, TAK PEDULI PADA SIAPA KITA JATUH CINTA. CINTA PASTI AKAN SELALU TERASA INDAH."** blackDiamond

Nah ini fanfic pertama ku loh~ jadi di mohon bantuannya untuk meninggalkan jejaak keberadaan seperti mereview ya…


	2. episod 2 : Hari Yang Berat

Terinspirasi dari final fantasy 7 dan naruto.

Rate : T+ and M

FF desc : blackDiamond

Genre : FANTASY AND ADVENTURE

Note : Taaaaa-daaaa ini adalah episode ke- 2 dari Another side…. Setelah puas dengan perjalanan ke masa lampau di episode kemarin. Kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, adalah kegiatan yang mengharuskan kita untuk melangkah jauh kedepan yaitu di tahun 4014.

Terima kasih daku ucapkan untuk para reders terhormat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk fanfic ini..

arigato gozaimasu mina-san

Semoga Kalian menyukainya ya…

_**WARNING : TERDAPAT KATA – KATA YANG DAPAT MEMBUTAKAN MATA DAN MENGECOH IMAJINASI.. BANYAK HAL HAL YANG MENGANDUNG PELECEHAN SEKSUAL, PEMBUNUHAN BRUTAL, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN. ALUR GAMPANG DIBACA, TERJADI PEMAKSAAN DAN PERSAMAAN KARAKER. FF INI KHUSUS DICIPTAKAN UNTUK ORANG ORANG YANG MENYUKAINYA DAN ORANG ORANG YANG BERIMAJINASI TINGGI (UNTUK MENGGAMBARKAN DAN MENAFSIRKANNYA) OC AKAN BERDATANGAN**_

Summary : Bagaimana keadaan planet setelah kebangkitan sang juru selamat. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan sang juru selamat jika disertai oleh konflik dari Para musuh planet? Oh, tidak sang penghancur juga ikut bangkit?! Bagaimana ini.. Apakah sang juru selamat bisa menyelamatkan Planet ini lagi? Berbagai Legenda kuno dan kekuatan dari dimensi lain pun bangkit.

**LO GAK SUKA SAMA FF INI?! PERGI SONO YANG JAOH!**

**YOU DON LIKE THIS?! GO FAR AWAY FROM MY FICTION**

'Hi Hi Hi' pembicaraan dalam pikiran

"Ho Ho Ho" pembicaraan mengunakan mulut

**'blah blah blah' pikiran/ perasaan dari makhluk pengintimidasi/dewa/roh**

**"bleh bleh bleh" pembicaraan mulut si makhluk dalam nada mengintimidasi/ dewa/roh**

**Kalau nemu tulisan kaya gini, itu berarti author lagi ngomong atau ada makhluk yang tak teridentifiksi lagi berbicara**

***bibibp = efek suara jauh atau kecil**

***BOBOP = efek suara dekat atau besar**

"**ANOTHER SIDE"**

Episode 2 : Hari Yang Berat

Midgar, tahun 4014

Disebuah ruangan penelitian dengan ukuran sangat luas serta dilengkapi oleh peralatan medis yang super canggih. Lokasi dari Ruangan penelitian itu berada sangat jauh dibawah permukaan tanah.

terlihat seorang pria gagah berbadan tegap dengan baju perang berwarna emas sedang memandangi sebuah tabung besar yang diterbuat dari bahan titanium hitam yang langka namun sangat kuat. Dan terdapat sebuah tulisan "Ev-angel" besi penyanggah tabung itu. Tabung besar yang memiliki selang selang besi yang terpasang kuat dan terhubung dengan tembok dan atap diatasnya. Selain itu Disekitar tabung terdapat layar monitor yang terbuat dari kaca yang menampilkan status kesehatan, selain fasilitas kesehatan yang ada, ruangan itu juga dilengkapi oleh perlengkapan elektronik yang super canggih.

***Tut… tut…. Tut…**

suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sebuah mesin yang bernama EKG (elektro kardio grafi) yang tertempel di bagian depan tabung tersebut

***Tut…. Tutt….. tuttt…**

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diruangan tersebut. Trlihat banyak noda darah dan ada benda benda yang berbentuk seperti organ organ tubuh manusia. Begitu berantakan dan suram

***Tut… tut…. Tut…**

Seakan tidak peduli dengan ketidak beresan lingkungan disekitarnya si pria tampan itu terus saja memandangi tabung hitam besar itu. Lalu, ia mulai berbicara

" **Bangulah wahai anaku. Bangunlah dari tidur panjang mu ini. Lihat kerusakan yang telah diperbuat manusia selama ini… dan ini semua salahku karena meremehkan si Uchiha berengsek itu…"** ucap pria tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri dengan nada sendu seakan akan dosa yang ia perbuat tak akan pernah diampuni oleh Kami-sama

***Tut… tut…. Tut… **bunyi EKG terus berkumandang di tempat itu

Setelah mengucapkan itu, si Pria tersebut mengangkat wajah tertunduknya dan memperlihatkan wajah tegas sekaligus tampan. Sungguh sempurna wajah yang dimiliki pria itu, ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih berkilau bagai sutra yang sangat halus…. Lalu, kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya ditambah oleh iris mata indah berwarna ungu terang bagai batu amethys.

Kemudian, Ia mengadarkan pandangan tajamnya ke seluruh area yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dan, GOT IT. ia mencari area yang cukup luas di ruang tersebut. Setelah ia merasa area yang dicarinya tepat dan cukup memadai syarat yang ia perlukan untuk memulai sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. lalu ,ia mulai mengangat salah satu tangannya dan menggerakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk tembok di ruangan itu.

***ZINGGGGG… BUZZZZZz…. Zinggggg**

Ruangan yang sebelumnya hening itu, kini telah di penuhi oleh suara mendenging dan suara angina yang entah datang dari mana. Dari ujung jari telunjuk sang pria mulai keluar energy berwarna hijau, dan energy itu seperti laser yang menembak ke tembok ruangan.

***ZZZinggggg….. inggggg… ZSZSSZSSS…. Zinggggg**

dari energy yang ia tembakan ke tembok itu, muncculah sebuah pusaran energy dengan diameter 4 meter disertai oleh petir berukuran kecil yang menyambar nyambar kesekitar ruangan. Petir yang dihasilkan dari dashyatnya kekuatan pusaran energy itu mulai menghanguskan peralatan elektronik dan memusnahkan organ organ tubuh manusia yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Tercium baud aging terbakar setiap kali petir itu menyambar organ organ itu. **Sungguh memuakan *ueeeeek**

***ZZZinggggg….. inggggg… ZSZSSZSSS…. Zinggggg**

Proses pembersihan ruangan pun telah selesai. Kini seluruh ruangan itu sudah bersih dari organ organ tubuh dan bekas cipratan darah yang ada di seluruh ruangan, sekarang ruangan itu hanya menyisakan tabung besar dan si pria misterius itu. Semua bersih, semua yang ada disitu musnah menjadi abu yang berterbangan di ruangan itu. Kecuali selang selang besi dan peralatan elektronik yang terdapat di tabung itu.

Si pria misterius itu melangkah mendekati tabung dengan langkah berwibawa dan percaya diri.

***Tap… tap…Tap.. tap**

Kemudian ia memerentangkan tangannya dan memeluk tabung itu

**Kau akan segera bebas **ucapnya dngan lmbut sambil berusaha melepaskan tabung itu dari jeratan selang selang besi dan alat menyanggah yang menopang tabung.

***zzussss *CRETAK *brrkKK *TRANG *zzussss *CREtak *BRRkkk *TRANG **tabung itu akhirnya terpisah dari segala sesuata yang terhubung dengannya

**HA-AH, ternyata aku sudah tua.. **ia merasakn bahwa tubuhnya semakin melemah dan hanya menyadari kelemahannya itu dengan tawa bodohnya **HAHAHAHAH**

Setelah puas tertawa,ia merasa begitu malu dan hanya bisa tersenyum tulus kearah tabung hitam besar yang kini ada digendongannya

**Ayo kita pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini anaku.. dan kau akan bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa harus dimanfaatkan oleh si Uchiha berengsek itu ** ia mulai menggerakan kakinnya untuk memasuki portal dimensi yang telah ia ciptakan.

Tapi, sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam portal. Ia berbalik dan kembali mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman tulus yang trukir di bibir tipis berwarna kelopak sakura miliknya.. ***Penyakit mimisan author mulai kambuh (senyumanya bahkan bisa mencairkan sebuah gunung es sekalipun dan membuat siapa saja kan terpesona termasuk pria)**

Diikuti oleh suara** *NGUNGGGGGG **yang menandakan portal telah menghilangkan sosok miterius kedalamnya. Dan ***WUUUZ **portal pun ikut menghilang

Ruangan penelitian yang sekarang hanya menampakan ruangan kosong yang tak diisi apa apa selain penyekat kaca dan keheningan yang ada disana. ***It's horror, man**

Beberapa menit kemudian :

**NGUANG! NGUANGG! NGUANG! NGUANG! NGUANGG! NGGGUANG! **

Suara alarm darurat terus berbunyi memenuhi seluruh koridor di wilayah itu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut abu abu dan bekaca mata bulat tengah berlari dengan wajah penuh kepanikan, ia terus saja meneriakan kalimat "Orochimaru-sama gawat! ini Gawat! Orochimaru-sama Ev menghilang.. benda itu tidk ada ditempatnya" di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati.

Ia tahu itu adalah tindakan yang akan mengganggu siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Tapi, Hell-no! saya jamin! kalian pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kalian menghilangkan barang berharga milik seseorang. Apalagi, milik sorang presiden perusahaan adidaya di planet ini.

Langkah kakinya akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besi yang bertuliskan **PROJECT C. **kemudian ia menekan tombol merah pada monitor yang terpasang di samping pintu. Setelah ditekan tombol itu berubah warna menjadi hijau

***TIIT**

Layar monitor besar yang ada didalam ruangan itu menyala dan menampilkan wajah panic pria berkacamata yang sangat ia kenal

"ini gawat tuan Orochimaru-sama. Ev telah menghilang.. benda itu tidak ada ditempatnya lagi" ucapnya di layar monitor luar dan muncul di layar monitor ruangan penelitian

"!" Orochimaru yang sebelumnya sedang melakukan penelitian baru di ruangan itu sangat terkejut setelah mendengar teriakan dan wajah paniknya Kabuto lewat layar monitor besar di ruangan itu.

'ini gawat' pikirnya. Ia pun melangkah kakinya keluar menuju Kabuto

***Ches*** pintu ruang tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Orochimaru lengkap dengan jas putih panjang lusuh miliknya

'aduh gimana nih' Kabuto semakin panic setelah melihat wajah marah milik Orochimaru. **Catatan : wajah marah Orochimaru adalah eksprsi wajah seorang psychopath stadium akhir dengan senyum lebar nan mengerikan di tambah dengan mata tajam reptile yang menyala**

"bagaimana itu bisa terjadi~ Kabuto~~~! Kenapa kau bisa lengah~~ seperti~~ itu~~~" Orochimaru berbicara dengan nada yang mendayu dayu kepada bawahannya tersebut

'**GLEK**' Kabuto menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha mengmpulkan suaranya untuk berbicara "maaf kan aku tu… tuan" ia mendadak menderita penyakit gugup "ta.. ta.. tadi aku habis dari to.. to.. toilet tuan, dan ketika aku kembali a.. a.. aku melihat ruangan tersebut sudah kacau balau, Ruanggan itu dipenuhi oleh banyaknya…. Abu dari para penjaga dan ilmuan disana…... dan semua fasilitas pun musnah secara tidak wajar " ujar Kabuto menjelaskan

"lalu, dari mana kau mendapat keyakinan bahwa abu itu adalah bekas manusia?" ekspresi Orochimaru telah kembali seperti biasanya. Muka psyconya digantikan dengan muka penasaaran

"karena tercium bau daging panggang, serta warna abu itu berbeda tuan. Selain itu aku mendapat kesaksian dari salah seorang penjaga yang masih hidup" Kabuto menjelaskan apa yang penjaga itu katakan

"apa disana ada gaya elektromagnetik?" ucap Orochimaru

"sepertinya ada tuan, karena sewaktu aku disana aku seperti tersengat listrik dan rambutku seperrti terangkat" jawab Kabuto

"kukukuku… ini menarik~ kukuku" sifat pysco Orochimaru kembali lagi

'gawat' Kabuto ketakutan

"t… tu… tu.. tuan apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah EV menghilang?" dengan ragu ragu ia bertanya kepada Orochimaru perihal masalah EV

"Oh ya! Ini kejadian yang sangat serius, kita harus segera melaporkannya ke Madara-Sama" Orochimaru tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya

"ya tuan"

Orochimaru dan Kabuto bergegas menuju kekantor kerja milik Madara yang berada jauh diatas sana

**#FLASHBACK#**

pria berbadan tegap melangkah dengan aura penuh kewibawaan dan intimidasi, menuju sebuah ruangan penelitian yang berada di salah satu area yang sangat rahasia milik **Shinra Corp**. cukup memakan waktu beberapa menit bagi pria misterius itu untuk menemukannya. Kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Pintu besi besar yang memiliki tinggi 5 meter dan lebar 4 meter itu memiliki sebuah tulisan di tengahnnya "**Z00X800-EV-PROJECT**".

ia memandangi pintu besar itu cukup lama

***Ches* **

entah dengan keekuatan apa yang dimiiki si pria misterius itu, ia dengan mudahnya bisa membuka pintu berat yang sudah dilengkapi dengan system pengamanan pintu yang sangat canggih serta kekuatan sandi yang sangat tinggi di seluruh bagian **Shinra Corp. **ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai

"!" salah seorang resepsionis yang sedang melaun memandangi pintu masuk itu, terkejut melihat pintu itu bisa dibuka oleh orang asing

"si.. siaa….pakah an….anda tuan dan ada ke…keperluan anda di tempat ini tu….tuan." Ucap salah satu resepsionis wanita gugup menahan rasa sukanya pada pria tampan didepannya ini.

Sang resepsionis yang berada di sebuah ruangan khusus, dengan kaca anti peluru sebagai penghalang dari kegiatan yang tak diinginkan itu menatap kagum sosok pria tampan di depannya

"…." Si pria misterius itu hanya diam tak memperdulikan omongan sang resepsionis

"maaf tuan s….saya ulangi sekali lagi. A…. apa keperluan anda disini. Dan bisakan anda menujukan tanda identitas anda?" ia kembali bertanya dengan ragu - ragu

**bisakah kalian keluar? Aku tidak ingin menghabisi kalian** ucap pria misterius itu dengan ramah namun penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat

"apa mak…ma.. maksud anda tu….. tuan?! Sss..saya tnya sekali lagi, apa anda bisa menunjukan tanda identitas anda?" ucap rsepsonis tersebut mulai panic

**KELUAR KALIAN SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA! **ucap pria misterius tersebut dengan lantang. Dan anehnya suaranya tersebut bahkan bisa menembus ruangan berlapis kaca kedap suara dan peluru yang melindungi para ilmuan dari tembakan peluru serta suara bom atom sekalipun .

"!" semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan penelitian menoleh kearah kepintu masuk . Dan betapa tekejutnya mereka ketika mereka sosok pria tampan disana. sontak muka mereka memerah karena menyaksikan keindaan rupa seorang maalaikat secara nyata. Dan mereka tidak memperdulikan apa yang pria tadi ucapkan karena mereka tengah sibuk memandangi keindahan wajah sang pria

Kesabarn pria itu habis karena, orag orang tidak memperdulikan apa yang ia tadi ucapkan. Tanpa basa-basi pria tersebut memejmkan matanya sambil berucap** Maaf, tapi karena kalian telah melihat ku dan mengabaikan semua omonganku, maka aku takkan membiarkan kalian keluar dari tempat ini hidup - hidup**

**CRASH…CROTT…CRAUK…. CRASH **ruangan penelitan dengan gaya yang futuristik itu kini hanya menyisakan pemandangan mengerikan dimana tergeletak tubuh manusia yang terpisah dan tercabik cabik dibawah sana. Manusia yang tewas disana tidak merasakan kesakitan saat nyawa mereka diambil paksa dari tubuh mereka.

Salahkan saja ketampanan sang sosok misterius tersebut. setelah kejadian yang sangat cepat dan mengerikan tersebut. Si resepsionis yang ternyata masih hidup terlihat sangat shock di dalam ruangan kaca tersebut.

**ku biarkan kau hidup kali ini. karena, aku ingin kau menyampaikan kedatanganku ini kepada si Uchiha berengsek itu. Bahwa dirinya akan segera hancur dan Uchiha harus pergi dari planet ini **ucap pria tegas. Kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya menembus lapisan kaca kedap suara dan peluru tersebut.. Ia bagai sesosok hantu yang dapat menembus apa saja

"ba….baa..baik t…tu…tuan" ucap si reepsionis wanita itu ketakutan, sambil melihat rekan kerja disebelahnya yang tewas juga dengan cara yang sama sepeti para ilmuan dibawah sana

Sosok pria itu melayang di atas sisa jasad manusia dibawahnya **maaf karena telah membunuh kalian. tapi kuharap kalian mengerti keadaanku dan bisa tenang saat kalian akan bergabung dengan lifestream nanti **ucap pria tersebut dengan nada penyesalan yang amat dalam ke dalam ruang penelitian yang kini dipenuhi oleh bekas makhluk hidup dibwahnya..

Tapi, jika kalian dapat melihat keadaan ruang penelitian secara baik baik. maka kalian dapat melihat kabut tipis berserat berwarna hijau tosca mengelilingi ruangan tersebut secara liar.

Kabut itu adalah roh dari orang orang yang mati di tmpat itu. Dan untuk mudahnya, kau harus mempunyai mangekyo sharingan dulu agar kalian dapat melihat para roh penasran sedang menangis..

**maafkan aku** ucap sosok misterius itu

para roh penasaran yang tadinya menanhis kini tersenyum dan mengangguk kea rah sosok itu. Kemudian mereka mehilang secara bersama sama menembus tembok beton yang menghalanginya..

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

Ruangan Madara Uchiha

Orochimaru dan Kabuto memasuki ruangan dengan gaya klasik tersebut dengan panic.

"Madara-sama ini gawat EV menghilang.." ucap Orochimaru cemas menatap punggung Madara yang sedang memperhatikan pemandangan persuahaanya yang sangat luas dan canggih..

"!" Madara terkejut atas info yang baru saja disampaikan oleh ilmuan kesayanganny. Dengan aura yang sangat amat mengintimidasi, Madara berbalik dan langsung memandang Orochimaru dengan mata ethernal mangekyo sharingran miliknya..

"! Maaf Madara-sama…." Orochimaru langsung menunduk dan meminta maaf dengan sedalam dalamnya, saat ia bertemu mata dengan mata sang majikan

"**maaf?!**" Madara mngulang salah satu kalimat yang diucapkan anak buahnya dengan penuh penekanan

"ii…iya tuan.. saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya" sambung Orochimaru

ia begitu ketakuatan saat melihat Orochimaru beringkah seperti itu. baru kali ini Kabuto melihat tuannya begitu ketakutan kepada seorang manusia. Ia kemudian memotong pembicaraan penting kedua orang besar dihadapannya

"maaf kan lah kesalahan yang telah hamba lakukan, tuan Madara-sama….. tapi, hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari seorang resepsionis wanita disana yang masih hidup sampai saat ini.. pelaku yang menyerang ruangan itu menitipkan sebua pesan kepadanya.. si pelaku berkata bahwa anda akan segera hancur dan Uchiha harus pergi dari planet ini." Kabuto berusaha setenang mungkin saat berbicara dengan Madara, ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata sang presiden perusahaan.

"**kalau berbicara pada seseorang, liatlah mata lawan bicaramu!"** Madara memarahi Kabuto karena melakukan hal yang sangat tidak sopan dengan nada yang mengerikaan

"!" Kabuto langsung menatap mata sang presidir. Dan langsung terduduk lemas setelah melihat secara langsung mata itu

"**apa ada ciri cirinya?" **Madara memberika senyum mengejeknya saat meihat ekspresi bawahannya

"aaa..ada tuan, ka..kata pen..pen..penjaganya ia memiliki..ram..rambut berwarna put..pu..putih dan ma.. berwarna ungu" ucap Kabuto masih diposisi yang sama, ia mulai merasa kehabisan energy saat ia melihat mata sang presiden prerusahaan yang penuh dengan aura intimidasi.

"**baiklah kali ini kalian boleh pergi dari tempatku. Lakukanlah secepatnya sebelum aku brubah pikiran." **ucap Madara menahan amarah sebaik mungkin.

Tapi Orochimaru dan Kabuto masih diam di tempat

"**CEPAT KALIAN PERGI DARI TEMPAT KU! DAN CEPAT TEMUKAN EV SECEPATNYA! UTUS AGEN TERBAIK YANG KITA MILIKI!" **kesabaran Madara sudah habis setelah melihat respon para anak buahnya

"baik tuan!" ucap Orochimaru dan Kabuto dengan tubuh gemetar lari terbirit birit setelah mendengar teriakan Madara yang terdengr bagai raungan hewan terbuas di plnet gaia , mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.. **HAHAHAH lucu lo orobuto HAHAHAHA**

Setelah mereka sampai di Lobby Sector 0.

"Orochimaru-sama apa anda baik baik saja dan kenapa anda tadi trlihat sangat ketakutan ketika anda menatap mata Madara–sama? Orochimaru-sama ada apa dengan mata Madara sama? Orocimari-sama" Tanya Kabuto khawatir karena tubuh atasannya itu, terus gemetar.

"kukukuku.. hahahahaha.." tawa Orochimaru menggelegar di ruangan itu. Sontak membuat orang orang yang ada disekitarnya ketakutan..

"tuan…. ? tuan ?! …. tuan Orochimaru-sama disiini tempat ramai !" ucap Kabuto sweatdrrop akan kelakuan sang atasan

"bukankah mata itu sangat menarik, Kabuto? Mata yang menurut legenda bahkan bisa menghancurkan sebuah planet?" Orochimaru menampakan senyuman khas psycco miliknya

"iya tuan.. mata itu sangat mengerikan" Kabuto mengingt kembali bagai mana mengerikannya mata itu. Tak terasa tubuhnya pun ikut gemetar

"lalu bagaimana dengan EV? Siapa yang akan kita utus untuk misi sulit seperti ini Orochimaru-sama" Tanya Kabuto dengan serius

"kita akan mengutus dua agen mata mata terbaik kita, Dan meminta bantuan si merah untuk mendapatknya EVE kembali" ucap Orochimaru dengan nada serius. Kabuto paham akan siapa yang dimaksud oleh tuannya

"iya tuan aku mengerti akan kemampuannya dua agen itu tuan, tapi…..tapi…. tapi bukannya kalau si merah itu susah diatur" Kabuto mulai mengingat kembali sepak terjang orang orang yang dimaksud oleh tuannya

"kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu Kabuto.. karena kali ini aku mempunyai sebuah tawaran yang sulit sekali untuk ditolak oleh si merah" ujar Orochimaru dengan senyum mengerikan

"baik tuan Orochimaru aku akan menelpon dua agen terbaik kita dahulu" Kabuto mengeuarkan sebuah lempengan besi putih dari sakunya. Kemudian ia menekan ikon bergambar telepon yang terdapat di lempengan itu.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat.. kemudian ditelinga kanan Kabuto mulai muncul sebuah benda hitam kecil yang berbentuk seperti earphone

Tuuuut…. Tuuutttt. Tuuuuttt… itu suara yang didengar Kabuto

"haaah.. kenapa lama diangkat ya…?"

"Halo.. ***ciuth… *ciuth.. *duarrr…** ***ciuth.." **terdengar suara tenang seorang pria dan diserrtai oleh suara tembakan dan ledakan.

"lagi dalam misi, heh?" ucap Kabuto menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang dihubunginya sedang dalam kondisi yang menegangkan

"***ciuth.. **cepat** *CIUTH..** katakan saja** *duarrrrrrr** apa keperluanmu ***ciuth..** Kabuto ***ciuth.. *ciuth.. *ciuth.." **masih dengansuara yang tenang ia menjawab omongan Kabuto

"baiklah.. baiklah.. aku Cuma mau mengatakaan EV telah menghilang. Jadi, misimu selanjutnya adalah menemukan kembali EV" Kabuto menunggu respon dari orang yang ia hubungi

"APA?! ***ciuth..** AAARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ***kimimaru *CIUTH.. *CIUTH..**" terdengar raungan dari ujung sambungan telpon

"ceroboh" sambung Kabuto

"SIALAN KAU KABUTO! NANTI KAU HUBUNGI KAMI LAGI. SEKARANG KAMI SIBUK, BODOH!" kini terdengar suara teriakan seoran wanita

*TUT

***NGIUNGGGGGGGGG**

"**!" **'sialan, kuping gua rusak' piker Kabuto yang terus mendengar suara denging di dalam kepalanya

"haaah dasar Karin"desah Kabuto karena kuping kanannya kini tak bisa dipakai untuk sementara

"ada apa Kabuto?" Orochimaru penasaran dengan isi percakapan anak buahnya

"tidak ada apa apa tuan. Tadi aku menelpon kimimaru. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang dalam misi pemusnahan pemberontak, Tuan" jawab Kabuto

"oh, kita kau tunngu saja sebentar. Lebih baik kau bersantai saja dulu saja disini. Kukuku… kau tahu Kabuto, aku masih penasaran dengan kejadian di ruangan EV.. " celoteh Orochimaru

"iya tuan, aku juga penasaran"

"aku akan pergi menuju tempat EV, mengerti" perintah Orochimaru

"mengerti tuan" angguk Kabuto

"KUKUKUKU" Orochimaru pergi dengan tawa setan miliknya yang mampu membuat seta lari mendengarnya

Setelah kepergian Orochimaru, Kabuto mengeluarkan lempengan besi berbentuk lingkaran dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Ia menekan tombol yang ada di tengah lempengan itu, dan munculah layar hologram yang berisi judul judul buku favoritnya.

**# TO KIMIMARU AND KARIN PLACE#**

"**Kimimaru**!**"** Karin berteriak dengan kencang ketika melihat teman seperjuangan tertembak di bagian bahu kirinya oleh salah satu prajurit pasukan pemberontak

***CIUTH….. CIUTH **ia menembakan peluru dari pistol yang ia pegang kearah prajurit yang menembak temannya

"AARRGGHH!" prajurit itu pun mati seketika**. **

"kimimaru, apa kau baik baik saja" Karin dengan terpaksa harus membagi fokusnya dalam misi kali ini. Ia harus mengkawatirkan rekan setimnya itu

***CIUTH….. CIUTH **walau begitu ia terus saja menembak kearah pasukan pemberontak

"aku tidak apa apa. Karin, tolong bilang pada Kabuto. Hubungi aku lagi setelah misi selesai" kimimaru mengambil benda hitam yang ia pakai di telinga kirinyanya dan diberikan ke karin

"_ceroboh" _Karin langsung memasang benda itu di telingan kanan nya, setelah benda itu terpasang dengan benaria dapat mendengar suara menyebalkan yang keluar dari benda itu

Karena kesabarannya sudah habis dalam misi ini, ia pun langsung berteriak "SIALAN KAU KABUTO! NANTI KAU HUBUNGI KAMI LAGI. SEKARANG KAMI SIBUK, BODOH!" ia menekan ikon X berwarna merah untuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kabuto

Tetapi ia adalah pasukan elit milik **Shinra ** jadi tak usah diragukan lagi, soal kemampuan bertarungnya ia berbicara ditengah tengan medan pertempuran. Ia harus bisa mengatasi keadaan ini untuk sementara agar kimimaru bisa menyembuhkan dirinya

"sialan mereka semakin kuat saja" Karin merasa pasukan yang ia lawan semakin kuat** *CIUTH….. CIUTH **para pemberontak yang melihat temannya mati, tak mau kalah dengan aksi sang utusan **Shinra ** mereka menembaki Karin secara berutal ***Ciuth….. CIUTH CIUTH….. Ciuth CIUTH….. CIUTH CIUTH….. CIUTH Ciuth….. ciuth ciuth….. ciuth ciuth….. ciuth Ciuth….. ciuth**

"mari kita beri mereka bom, Karin" setelah mengatakan kimimaru tersenyum setan, lalu mengambil sebuah tabung kaca dari dalam jasnya. Tabung berbentuk seperti hati itu ia lempar sejauh jauhnya dengan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya sudah diselubungi aura berwarna hijau. Walau terasa sakit, ia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit itu

***WUSSSH**

Tabung itu terbang setinggi 100 meter menuju tempat para pemberontak

"Yah Bos!" Karin mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kimimaru. Ia berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik batu terbsar yang ia sanggup capai dalam waktu singkat musuh terus saja menembaki mereka

***CIUTH….. CIUTH *CIUTH….. CIUTH *CIUTH….. CIUTH *CIUTH….. CIUTH**

"**Sekarang!" **komado kimimaru dari balik batu batu besar yang tak jauh dari tempat Karin berada

"baik!" Karin berusaha membidik dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke tabung aneh itu. Ia memfokuskan seluruh energinya yang berwarna pink ke pistol laser miliknya

***CIUUUTSSH**

Benda yang seharusnya dikeluarkan dari pistol yang Karin miliki adalah sinar laser. Tapi anehnya benda yang ditembakan Karin adalah benda yang sering disebut peluru primitive di 1000 tahun yang lalu. Peluru berwarna emas dengan motif sulur sulur tanaman yang menghiasinya itu melaju dengan sangan cepat.

"**EXPLODING HEART BREAK" **teriak Karin dengan nada senang

Peluru yang di tembakan Karin mengenai tabung Hati itu...

"HAHAHAHA dasar payah! kau hampir saja menakuti kami HAHAHAHAHA" ejek salah satu pemberontak setelah melihat serangan yang diberikan oleh dua orang musuh mereka tidak berefek apa apa.

"lihat saja" gumam Karin dengan senyum malaikat yang terus saja mengembang dibibirnyaa

***tringg *TrIIINGGG *TRIIIINGGGG *triiiingggg**

Langit yang sebelumnya mendung itu, sekarang menampilkan pola indah berbentuk seperti sulur suruh tanaman yang sangat banyak. Dan sulur sulur itu berpusat tepat di tempat tertembaknya tabung yang dilempar oleh kimimaru. Sulur sulur indah yang terbuat dari cahaya berwarna pink itu terus menyebar menaungi tempat para pemberontak

"lihat keatas" seru salah satu pemberontak kepada teman temannya

"WOOOAHHH" "CANTIKNYAAAA" "HEBAT" itulah beberapa komentar yang dikeluarkan oleh para pemberontak. Sebelum,

***ZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS**

Sulur sulur itu seakan tertarik oleh sesuatu, dan berkumpul di suatu titik. Dan munculah pusaran yang terbentuk di awan. Energy yang dihasilkan sulur sulur itu kini sudah berbentuk bola energy yang cukup besar dan masuk kedalam pusaran awan.

Diatas pusaran awan itu bola energy tadi terus saja mengeluarkan gelombang petir yang sangat besar. Seingga terlihat dari atas tanah seperti mau terjadi badai, dimana kilatan kilatan cahaya berwarna pink terus terlihat di balik awan mendung itu

"APA ITU?!" salah satu pemberontak penasaran dengan kejadian itu.

"! GAWAAAAT! CEPAT LARI SEMUANYA!" komando sang pemimpin pasukan kepada pasukannya, ia telah menyadari bahaya yang akan datang. dari tanda tanda yang tidak wajar itulah ia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk segera lari

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Tapi telambat, sebuah bola energy yang cukup besar dengan diameter 20 meter jatuh tepat di tengah tempat brlindung pasukn pemberontak. Tak hanya satu, tapi kini puluhan bola energy terus saja jatuh ketempat itu secara brutal

*** BOOOOOOOOOOOOM.. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM.. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM.. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM.. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM…. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM… BOOOOOOOOOOOOM.. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

"HEH" ejek Karin kepada para pemberontak yang kini tengah merasakan gempa kecil akbat dari serangan yang ia buat

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHH" teriakan pilu terus keluar dari mulut pasukan pemberontak

*** BOOOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOM **

setelah ledakan terakhir terjadi ia melangkah mendekati kimimaru yang sedang memakan sebuah benda berisi cairan berwarna hijau tosca dengan bentuk air mata kedalam mulutnya.

***sriiiing **

AJAIB, luka yang tadinya ada di bahu kimimaru pun mulai menghilang

"Serangan yang sangat indah" puji kimimaru datar sambil berusaha berdiri

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, bos" Karin tersenyum tulus setelah mendengar pujian sang atasan

"Kecantikannlah yang dapat membunuh Monster. Bukan senjata yang membunuhnya" sambung kimimaru yang tengah menatap tempat yang dulunya markas para pemberontak

"betul sekali bos" Karin masih tersenyum begitu senang jika di puji oleh atasannya ini

"oh ya, kemarikan Plat miliku. Aku ingin meneruskan pembicaraaan dengan Kabuto" pinta kimimaru dengan nada datar

"ini punyamu" Karin menyerah kan kembali plat milik kimimaru

Kimimaru mulai menekan tombol bulat berwarna hijau.

***zutss**

Plat milik kimimaru terbuka keatas dan menampilkan layar hologram.

sekarang Ia tengah disibukan dengan plat kesayangan miliknya. Sedangkan, Karin tengah membersihkan diri dari debu debu yang ada dibajunya dengan cara menepuk nepuk bagian baju yang terlihat kotor

**#END KIMIMARI AND KARIN Place#**

**#BACK TO Kabuto place#**

2jam kemudian

*DRRRTTTTTTTTT… *drtttttttttt…. *DDDrrTTTTT

Kabuto yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca buku bacaan virtual miliknya, kemudian merasakan getaran yang berasal plat yang berada di saku bajunya. Ia meliahat tulisan yang bergerak di Plat miliknya

"kimimaru, rupanya" ia menaruh Plat miliknya di atas meja, lalu menekan tombol centang di lempengnnya itu

*ZZRRANGGGGGGGGGGG munculah sebuah hologram yang menampilkan sosok kimimaru.

"sudah selesai rupanya" mulai Kabuto

"ya, walaupun sedikit merepotkan" dengan nada bosan

"ya aku Cuma mau memberi tahukan, bahwa berita yang tadi kusampaikan itu benar. Dan aku ingi kau sgera menemukannya" ujar Kabuto dengan tenang

"ternyata kau tidak bercanda" ejek kimimaru

"untuk apa aku bercanda dalam kasus sepenting ini.." Kabuto mulai kesal dengan tingkah sang agen

"Ya baiklah, akan kami kerjakan.. sampaikan salam hormat ku untuk tuan Orochimaru" kimimaru memberikan salam hormatnya kepada Orochimaru melalui Kabuto

"baik" ucap Kabuto

***CUIT**

sambungannya Hologram pun terputus, Kabuto mulai membereskan kembali V-book dan Plat. Ia memasukannya kedalam saku jasnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lobby sector 0.

Di sector 0A. kantor Madara

"KURANG AJAR KAU HASHIRAMA! KENAPA KAU BERANI MUNCUL DAN MENGANCAMKU HAH! AKU YANG AKAN MENGUTUKMU! BUKAN KAU YANG MENGUTUKKU!" Madara mraung raung seperti monster **"GGRAAHHHHHHHHHHGRAHHHHARRGGGGH" **madar mulai tenang

"eve kenapa kau tidak memberontak ketika ia datang menjemputmu" lirih Madara ketika ia mengingat bahwa EV telah mehilang dari pandangannya..

"kau tau EV. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Seharusnya kau selalu berada di sisiku…." Madara menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai karena mereasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kedua bola matanya

"**ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH EVE KEMBALI KAU!" **Madara menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di kedua matanya

To be continue?

Author note:

Madara Uchiha :

Kekuatan Madara : ia memiliki Eternal mangekyo sharingan yaitu kekuatan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha dengan kekuatan tertinggi diklanya. Kekuatan ini dapat mengendalikan semua jenis iblis dan dapat memperoleh kemampuan supranatural yang sangat hebat salah satunya melihat Roh

Penampilan, ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang jabrik. Dan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam

Mangkyo sharingan : Kekuatan seperti kekuatan shringan dasar tapi memiliki ia memiliki waktu perpanjangan hipnotis dengan durasi 72 jam di dunia nyata dan kelebihan lainya adalah dengan kekuatan ini ia mampu mengendalikan iblis elemen api apa saja.

Sharingan: kekuatan dasar seoran ini memungkinkan sang pengguna mengontrol pikiran orang lain dengan batas waktu 3jam di dunia nyata dan 72 jam di dunia ilusi.

Orochimaru yamata :

Kkuatan : masih rahasia

ilmnuan gila yang memiliki ambisi untuk menciptakan dewa berdasarkan mitologi yang ada. Ia jenius dalam hal hal yang gila ia sudah banyak nyawa yang hilang ditangannya (fisik seperti dicannon)

penampilannya fisiknya sama kaya di cannon tapi kalau di isi Orochimaru memakai setelan jas ilmuan yang berwarna putih.

Kabuto Yamata :

Disini Kabuto jadi anak angkat Orochimaru. Ia juga seorang jenius seperti Orochimaru, ia diangkat menjadi anaknya saat berusia 10 tahun. Kabuto ditemukan disebuah reruntuhan desa yang sudah lama mati akibat dimusnahkan **Shinra **. Orochimaru yang saat itu masih sangat muda tertaarik untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak angkat karena ia meiliki kemampuan unik, yang sangat membuat Orochimaru kagum kagum (fisik seperti di cannon)

Hashirama senju :

seorang dewa yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural yang sangat dahsyat bahkan melebihi Madara. disini Ia juga memiliki seorang anak yang sngat instimewa

penampilan : memilik rambut putih karena hashirama sudah tercemar oleh suatu penyakit yang akan penyakit author bahas di episode mendatang. Panjang rambut sama kaya di cannon. Untuk pakaian ia memakai baju perang yang modelnya sama, tapi disini warnanya emas dan memakai baju dalaman panjang yang menyentuh tanah (kaya baju yang di pakai ketua clan Uzumaki di cannon)

Kimimaru kaguya :

Ia adalah kepala Agen mata – mata (turks) terbaik dan terloyal yang **Shinra ** miliki. ia adalah agen yang sering di utus oleh **Shinra ** dalam penyelesaian kasus pemberontkan, pembunuhan, atau kasus kasus rahasia lainnya.

Penampilan : fisik sama di canon. Cuma beda pakaian aja dan belah tengah. Disini dia tidak memiliki pola belah rambut yang aneh, terus memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih. Serta celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam. Ia memakai sabuk hitam yang ada tempat senjata

Senjata : ia memakai pistol sekaligus pedang yang sering ia taruh di ikat pinggangnya

Kekuatan : ia memiliki kemampuan menembak dan berpedang yang sangat hebat, selain itu ia dapat menciptakan suatu ramuan yang dapat menyembuhkan atau menghancurkan sesuatu. Ia ahli dalam hal mengintai dan membunuh

Karin Uzumaki : Ia adalah agen turks no 6.

Kekutan : ia memiliki kemampuan menembak yang sangat hebat dan kemampuan untuk melacak target dngan sangat akurat. Dan kemampuan unik lainnya

Senjata : ia memakai pistol laser yang dapat memanipulasi aura menjadi sebuah benda padat.

Penampilan : Karin disini tidak memakai kacamata. Baju yang ia kenakan berwarna sama seperti yang di pakai kimimaru.

**Shinra ** corp. : terbagi menjadi 3 bagian yaitu:

Bagian gedung utama (berbentuk seperti tabung yang memiliki beberapa sector bagian yang paling tinggi adalah sector 0)

Gedung utama

Bagian atas:terbagi beberpa sector yaitu sector 0A-0Z adalah sector khusus untuk tepat istirahat keluarga dan kantor Uchiha .

Bagian tengah: sector A sampai J tempat tinggal Profesor dan direktur bagian bagi perusahaan perusahaan Cabang milik **Shinra Corp**. ditempat ini terdapat semua kesenangan tempat tinggal dengan kualitas ekslusif.

Bagian dasar yaitu sector K sam R merupakan sector yang dikhususkan untuk perusahaan dan tempat penelitian teknologi militer dan transportasi.

Dagian bawah terltak di 100m dibawah permukaan tanah di tempat ini dikhususkan untuk penelitian ribuan professor berbakat dan genius bekerja disini untuk mengembangkan technologi gaia.

Sector s sampai Sector w : dikhususkan untuk penelitian tentang binatang, tumbuhan dn alat komunikasi serta.

Sector x,y,z : merupakan secor paling rahasia dari seluruh sector di **Shinra ** corp. yang dapat memasuki sector ini hanya Uchiha Madara dan ilmuan paling jenius dari seluruh penjuru planet gaia

Wilayah tengah wilayah tengah adalah wilayah yang khusus diciptakan bagi para karyawan yang berkedudukan rendah di **Shinra ** Corp.. tempat ini berada di baawah sector A sampai sector J. tempat ini begitu kumuh jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan sector yang ada diatasnya. Wilayah ini sering dinamakan slum. Wilayah ini jarang sekali terkena cahaya matahari

Wilayah reactor adalah wilaya yang memiliki 4 reactor besar dengan fungsimenghisap energy lifestream yang ada. Setiap reactor dihubungkan oleh sebuh tembok yng sangat bersar menbentuk sebuah lingkaran.

Author note :

"**WASPADALAH TERHADAP SESUATU YANG CANTIK KARENA, SESUATU YANG CANTIK KADANG KALA MENYIMPAN SESUATU YNG MENGERIKAN"** blackDiamond

Haahhhhhhh… cukup melelahkan episode kali ini… semoga kalian menyukai adegan bertarungnya abal bal nya ya..

Maaf kalau Karin dan kimimaru agak lebay…

Di tunggu review penuh cinta dari kalian yo.


	3. episode 3 : Apel Merah

Terinspirasi dari final fantasy 7 dan naruto.

Rate : T+ and M

FF desc : blackDiamond

Genre : FANTASY AND ADVENTURE

Note : terima kasih banyak aku ucapkan untuk kalian semua. i love you so much. naruto muncul di chap ini. dan author usahain untuk kedepannya cerita dibikin agak ringan.. i love you alll

_**WARNING : TERDAPAT KATA – KATA YANG DAPAT MEMBUTAKAN MATA DAN MENGECOH IMAJINASI.. BANYAK HAL HAL YANG MENGANDUNG PELECEHAN SEKSUAL, PEMBUNUHAN BRUTAL, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN. ALUR GAMPANG DIBACA, TERJADI PEMAKSAAN DAN PERSAMAAN KARAKER. FF INI KHUSUS DICIPTAKAN UNTUK ORANG ORANG YANG MENYUKAINYA DAN ORANG ORANG YANG BERIMAJINASI TINGGI (UNTUK MENGGAMBARKAN DAN MENAFSIRKANNYA) OC AKAN BERDATANGAN**_

Summary : Bagaimana keadaan planet setelah kebangkitan sang juru selamat. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan sang juru selamat jika disertai oleh konflik dari Para musuh planet? Oh, tidak sang penghancur juga ikut bangkit?! Bagaimana ini.. Apakah sang juru selamat bisa menyelamatkan Planet ini lagi? Berbagai Legenda kuno dan kekuatan dari dimensi lain pun bangkit.

**LO GAK SUKA SAMA FF INI?! PERGI SONO YANG JAOH!**

**YOU DON LIKE THIS?! GO FAR AWAY FROM MY FICTION**

**HAPPY READING GUYS!**

'Hi Hi Hi' pembicaraan dalam pikiran

"Ho Ho Ho" pembicaraan mengunakan mulut

**'blah blah blah' pikiran/ perasaan dari makhluk pengintimidasi/dewa/roh**

**"bleh bleh bleh" pembicaraan mulut si makhluk dalam nada mengintimidasi/ dewa/roh**

**Kalau nemu tulisan kaya gini, itu berarti author lagi ngomong atau ada makhluk yang tak teridentifiksi lagi berbicara**

***bibibp = efek suara jauh atau kecil**

***BOBOP = efek suara dekat atau besar**

* * *

"**ANOTHER SIDE"**

**episode 3 : Apel merah**

* * *

Pagi hari Desa Nami tahun, 4014 bulan fabira.

_**Desa nami berada sekitar 200 kilometer dari junon, desa yang hanya mmperbolehkan beberapa orang saja yang dapat memasuki desa ini. Desa indah yang memiliki peraturan adat yang sangat ketat. Dimana peraturan trsebut menentang keras terhadap pengrusakaan alam, dan bagi yang melanggarnya akan dikenakan hukum adat yang sangat berat.**_

tampak seorang pemuda berwajah tampan sekaligus dingin berambut merah darah jabrik, dengan kulit putih halus nan berkilauan yang diterpa oleh cahaya pagi dari sang sundargan. dia kini memakai kacamata hitam yang menutupi indah matanya dan identitasnya, dipadu dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, t-shirt berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana katun panjang berwarna hitam yang memiliki ukuran yang pas untuk menutupi kaki jenjangnya, lalu ia memakai sandal tradisonal jepang (geta) untuk alas kakinya. tak lupa dengan aksesoris yang cukup unik yaitu pedang samurai sepanjang 1.5meter yang berada di pinggang ramping miliknya … **sungguh itu adalah keindahan yang dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terpesona *authormimisan…**

Cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh sundargan di pagi hari ini cerah bersinar. Sudah kita ketahui jika sundarga bersinar dengan cerah seperti ini seharusnyaa udara di lingkungan itu akan terasa sangat panas. Namun, sinar sundargan pagi hari ini sangat indah dan sejuk. Bukan karena lingkungan desa yang bersih tapi ada sasuatu hal yang ganjil sedang terjadi disini.

Pemuda tampan itu sedang menikmati indahnya suasana pagi hari didesa ini. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena dapat mengakses desa ini, desa yang dikenal karena keindahan hutan pinus yang menyimpan banyak misteri, kemudian pantai yang memiliki pasir putih lembut dan laut biru yang dapat memantulkan cahaya matahri dengan sangat indahnya di permukaannya, semua keindahan tersebut dapat dilihat jika kondisi cuaca tidak berkabut. disini kalian dapat menemui lumba-lumba dengan mudahnya diwaktu pagi hari seperti ini dan sore hari.

Selain keindaah alam yang terawat dengan benar. desa ini memakai gaya tradisional untuk bangunan rumah dan pertokoan. Mulai dari atap rumah yang hanya terbuat dari daun pinus yang dianyam secantik mungkin lalu untuk dindng dan tiang tiang bangunan menggunakan campuran dari biji pinus, batu alam di hancurkan dan di bentuk ulang menjadi batu bata lalu direkatkan dengan putih telur chocobo, kemudian kayu pinus yang sebelumnya sudah diproses dengan cara direndam selama 7 hari 7 malam di pesisir pantai sebelah selatan desa. Jika ingin membangun rumah tradisional di desa inimaka harus melewati proses yang panjang. Tapi etelah melalui prosos itu maka kalian akan mendapatkan rumah atau bangunan yang dapat bertahan ratusan tahun.

Kenapa harus di pesisir pantai sebelah selatan desa? Itu dilakukan karena Ada sebuah mitos yang sudah tersebar secara luas dan dipercaya oleh penduduk desa, Konon jika kalian berendam di pesisir pantai itu pada waktu waktu tertentu maka kalian akan awet muda. Pantai itu menyimpan energy kehidupan yang sangat besar.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir pantai yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari desa nami. Tempat yang ia pijak saat ini dikelilingi oleh hutan rindang yang menyembunyikan salah satu aset paling berharga kota nami. Ini adalah teluk harapan. Teluk harapan adalah teluk terletak di sebelah selatan desa nami, tempat yang Dikelilingi oleh batu karang raksasa yang menjulang tinggi menantang derasnya ombak dari samudra teluk ini juga dipenuhi oleh rimbunya pepohonan pinus putih yang sangat langka dan juga ditumbuhi oleh semak belukar yang lebat .

Inilah tempat yang sangat sakral bagi penduduk desa nami, tempat yang dipercaya oleh mereka karena tempat ini menyimpan jauh lebih banyak misteri dibandingkan dengan hutan pinus yang menghalau pantai ini dari mata dunia. ia tepana akan indahnya pantai tempat ia berpijak, dihadapannya terbentang luas perairan berwara biru tosca yang amat sangat bening, bahkan ia bisa melihat beraneka ragam spesies ikan ikan yang berenang dengan lincahnya dan ia juga dapat lihat formasi terumbu karang dari beraneka ragam jenis dan warna hanya dari pesisir pantai tersebut.

Namun, entah apa yang sedng terjadi sehingga membuat wajah dingin si pemuda menjadi sendu

"apa aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit ini kami-sama? Apakah aku bisa menikmati indahnya hidup seperti saat tou-san dan kaa-san masih hidup " gumamnya pelan dengan suara parau.. ia tak berani mengadahkan kepalanya kearah laut, ia merasa hina sehingga ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan melihat pasir putih yang sedang diinjaknya

"Haaa-ahhh" ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, seakan akan ia sedang membuang seluruh hidupnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat "KHUKHUKHU" terdengar suara tawa aneh dari arahnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar lebih hebat

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" dari sudut matanya keluar sedikit air mata, entah itu air mata dari perasaan apa. Tapi ia merasa, Ia harus kuat dan harus mentertawai dirinya sendiri jika ia merasa sedih

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU KURAMA UZUMAKI TIDAK BOLEH MENYERHAH!" ujarnya enyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah lepas pantai dan kembali berteriak "YOSH! KURAMA UZUMAKI TIDAK BOLEH MENYERHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA" ucapn pemuda yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Kurama Uzumaki dengan riang dengan diringi oleh tawa yang mengerikan, ia tertawa sangat keras dan lama "HAHAHAHA"

"ehm! aku rasa cukup.. ehm sepertinya sekarang saatnya berendam.. ehehehehe" ia hanya bisa terkekeh kerena pita suaranya terasa sakit sehabis ia digunakan untuk tertawa khas penjahat di pelem pelem yang ia tonton. ***HADEH DASAR UDIK!**

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju semak semak yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya diantara pohon pinus putih. Kemudian ia mulai melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger manis dihidung mancung nan mungil miliknya.. kaca mata tersebut terlepas dan menmpilkan sepasang mata yang memiliki bulu mata cukup lentik, dan iris mata berwarna seperti warna rambutnya. Ia mulai beralih pada jaket kulitnya dan menampilkan indahnya otot pada tangan dan lekukan tubuh khas model milik sang Uzumaki muda tersebut.. ***SKIP**

setelah berkutat untuk melepaskan segala aksesoris yang menepel ditubuhnya, kini tanpaklah tubuh indah nan sempurna milik Uzumaki Kurama tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun *kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (author mimisan )***plak**k (brisik kau author bejad …) **kurang ajar kau Kurama. Aku akan membuatmu menderita. HAHAHAHAHA (**aku merasakan firasat buruk)

Ia memilki tubuh indah dengan perut eight-pack, ditambah otot di dada bidangnya yang tegas dan otot lengan dan kaki yang terlaatih sempurna dengan ukurun sangat proposional (tidak berlebihan).. ohhh…! jangan lupakan bongkahan pantat yang membulat indah, mengundang siapa saja untuk menikmatinya ***author tersenyum mesum** ***plakk **(jangn lihat tubuh indahku dengan wajah mesummu !)

Setelah ia merapihkan pakaian dan senjatanya yang berada disemak semak ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju laut.. kurama melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum memulai untuk berenang.. dan sekali lagi ia telanjang pemirsah! telnjang! ***authormimisan**

"ok cukup" kurama menceburkan dirinya kelaut. Ia menyelami keindahan pantai itu dengan rasa syukur yang amat sangat terasa dari hatinya 'Oh Kami-Sama, terima kasih hamba ucapkan karena Engkau masih menjaga tempat ini dari kerusakan planet' batin kurama penuh haru

***byar..byurr..byaaur…byurrr**

Setelah berenang cukup lama Kurama berhenti dan hanya duduk di atas batu karang aneh yang berada di tengah tengah perairan pantai ini… batu karang ini licin tidak seperti batu karang lainya yang mengelilingi tempat ini. Ia berwarna hitam dan memiliki permukaan yang halus dan rata… ia lalu melakukan meditasi..

"aku tahu bahwa kau sedang berada di tempat ini wahai dewi laut, kumohon dengan sangat padamu, bisakah kau memberi tahuku dimana aku dapat menemukan obat untuk penyakitku ini dewi laut?" ucap sendu kurama dalam kondisi meditasi terdalamnya dari diatas batu tersebut

"**kurang ajar kau Uzumaki! Aku memang membiarkanmu untuk telanjang di area ku ini karena aku suka tubuh indahmu. Tapi aku tidak mengizinkan kau menduduki tempat bersemayamku dengan pantat kotor mu itu bodoh!" **ucap suara cempreng khas perempuan misterius kepada si kurama.

"!" tiba tiba batu tempat kurama duduk terasa panas kurama pun melompat kedalam air untuk mendinginkan pantatya.

***ciiiuuuuuuuuuuutt *BYUUUR**

"aishhhhhhhh….. pantat berhargaku" kuram mengelus ngelus bokongnya yang terasa panas

Energy panas yang dikeluarkan oleh Batu tersebut mengeluarkan panas yang mencapai suhi 300 derajat celcius. Sehingga, membuat air disekirarnya mendidih. Akibat panas yang dikeluarknya kini area disekitar batu karang aneh itu diselimuti oleh uap air tebal.

"aku tahu bahwa tubuh indahku membuatmu bergairah bodoh! tapi Kau tak perlu membuat pantat indah yang ku miliki terbakar sampai separah ini!" ucap kurama narsis dengan nada kesal kearah asap yang mengelilingi batu aneh tersebut

"**HAHAHA, rasakan itu bodoh! Dan hei! Apa kau mau aku perkosa hah ?! sudah lama aku tidak menikmati indahnya tubuh pria, loh~" ** ucap sosok bayangn misterius dari balik asap dengan nada yang mampu membuat pria manapun terangsang

"tidak terima kasih. Aku masih normal" ucap kurama acuh tak acuh

"**apa maksudmu bodoh! aku kan seorang wanita dan itu hal yang normal. Apa yang kau maksud dengan normal itu, adalah kenyataan bahwa kau itu gay?" **ucap suara cempreng tersebut kesal akan ketidak sopanan seorang pria muda dihadapanya..

"tidak aku bukan gay. Yang kumaksud dengan normal bahwa aku yang seharusnya memperkosamu. Bukan kau. Dan salahkan saja kesempurnaan tubuhku dan persyaratan yang tinggi dalam memilih pasangan" ucap kurama datar namun di selingi nada narsis

kini setelah asap yang mengelilingi area batu tersebut telah hilang. Batu karang aneh tersebut telah menghilang dan digantikan oleh sesosok wanita cantik berbadan montok dan berpayudara besar dengan baju khas seorang penari perut, dengan selendang emas terlilit di antara kedua tanganya yang melayang layang melawan gravitasi, ia memiliki permata biru ditengah dahinya dan iris mata tanpa pupil berwarna aquamarine yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun, disamping itu ia juga memiliki rambut pirang panjang halus nan indah yang diikat dengan pony tail

"**cih! terserah kau.. ada perlu apa kau datang kemari. Biasnya aku akan langsung memakan orang yang menggangu tempat bersemayamku!" **ucap sang wanita ketus pada sang pemuda

"pasti kau sudah tahu apa yang ku masudkan dewi laut, atau ku panggil saja kau…. INO" ucap kurama kembali sopan kepada sosok dewi yang ada dihadapanya

"**sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar seseorang yang memanggill nama asli ku… HAHAHAHAHA" **ucap ino riang kepada kurama. Ia merasa bahagia ketika ada orang yang memanggil nama aslinya

"jadi apa kau mau memberi tahuku, wahai nona ino?" Tanya kurama

"**baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi perlu diingat ini adalah informasi yang sangat sedikit" **ucap ino penuh penekanan

"baiklah apa itu" ucap kurama penasara

"**Tapi? Apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk ku?"** Tanya ino dengan muka menggoda

"ciumanku" ucap Kurama datar

"**ciumanmu?"** ino menaikan alisnya

"ya ciuman berharga ku"

"**Baiklah"** ino melayang mendekati kurama

"**Mulailah"** perintah ino

"baik"

kurama mendekatkan wajah datarnya ke wajah ino. Hidung mancung Kurama mulai bergesekan dengan hidung mancung milik ino. kemudian Mereka terdiam sesaat untuk menikmati hembusan nafas masing masing. Kuramamulai mengarah tangannya untuk menarik kepala ino lebih dekat

"mmmhhh" ino bergumam karena bibir mereka bersatu

Kurama menjilat bibir milik ino dengan lidaahnya. "**mMHHh**" ino kembali mendesah. Kurama semakin liar ia mulai menghisap bibr atas milik sang dewi. Tangan ino mulai ia arahkan ke wajah sang pemuda ia tak mau di dominasi oleh anak bau kencur didepannya. bibirnya yang telah dilhap kurama mulai balik menyerang.

"MMMHHHH" deru nafas mrkaberdua semakin cepat "hmmmmhh" lidah mereka beradu dengan liarnya

"**aakkkkhhhh, cukup**" ino mengakhiri pergulatan bibirnya dengan kurama karena ia sudah puas akan ciuman panas yang di berikan oleh si pemuda. Ia terbang menjauh dan berhenti di tempat ia muncul.

"**kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang licik. Ia akan memberikanmu misi untuk menemukan sesuatu. dan Sesuatu tersebut adalah obat yang sudah kau cari cari selama ini. Ya sudah cukup. Ini sudah siang aku akan kepanasan nanti.. oh ya ciumanmu tadi begitu panas~ jaa" ** ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya ***poofft* **ino pun mengilang dari pandangan kurama

"haaaah.. hanya seperti itu? Ternyata, benar benar sedikit sekali…." Desah kurama dengan datar tapi ada semburat merah tipis di wajahnya

Ia pun berenang menuju tepi pantai untuk memakai pakaian nya yang ada disemak semak.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Perpustakaan desa Nami.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan, tengah sibuk membalik halaman buku yang ia baca. Disampul buku tersebut tertulis sebuah judul "DEWA DEWA AIR YANG AGUNG (TELAH DIREVISI)" ia terus membolak balikkan halaman pada buku tersebut secara seksama

"ketemu" ia tersenyum bahagia ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang sudah dicarinya dari tadi. Kemudian ia memfokuskan membaca secara baik baik tak lupa ia mencatat hal hal yang menurutnya penting,

Inilah yang kurama temukan pada buku trsebut:

_**Ino adalah dewi tertinggi di antara dewa berelemen air, selain itu ia dapat memeberi tahumu apa saja, Itu karena adanya permata biru yang ada di tengah dahinya permata tersbut dapat memancarkan tujuh warna dasar dan dapat bersinar sejauh 1km. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk telepati dengan jarak yang sangat jauh , ia bisa membaca pikiran dan perasaan seseorang melalui ciuman, sentuhan atau pandangan mata, ino mampu untuk membagika informs yang ia kethui hanya kepada orang orang yang ia kehendaki, ino bisa mengobati segala jenis luka terutaman luka yang diakibatkn oleh api adalah keahliannya, ia mampu memprediksi suatu kejadian dengan tingakt akursi 98 %, membuat ilusi dengan level medium-high, dan memikat makhluk lain untuk ddijadikan santapannya ia mnyantap makananya dengan cara menghisap energy kehidupan yang di miliki korbannya.. lalu bekas tubuh korbanya akan ia larutkan kedalam kendi mminuman, setelah tubuh itu larut maka ia akan mebuangnya di laut untuk memurnikan air laut (cat: banyak orang yang menjadi santapanya). Ia hanya memakan orang orang yang berjiwa kotor, ia diberikan tugas untuk mensucikan jiwa dan tubuh mereka sebelum kembali ke pelukan ibu gaia. Ia dapat memurnikan kembali lingkungan tempat tiggalnya dengan menggunakan energy lifestream dan cairan tubuh korban.**_

_**Lokasi: dia menyukai kondisi pantai yang indah.. tetapi, karena kondisi lingkungan yang semakin memburuk sehingga susah menemukan tempat yang bersih, sehingga mengakibatkan ia sering trlihat di teluk harapan di pagi hari. Pantai yang paling indah di desa Nami ini berjarak 800meter menuju selatan dimana pantai tersebut selalu di tutupi kabut misterius dan diklilingi oleh rindangnya pepohonan dan batu karang dengan ukuran raksasa. Alasan ia menyukai teluk harapan ini karena hanya sebagian kecil pantai di planet ini yang berhasil selamat dari polusi.**_

_**penampakan: ia sering memakai wujud batu karang hitam besar yang memilik tekstur licin dengan permukaan yang halus dan rata. (cat: ini adalah tempat bersemayamnya). Waspadalah jika kau melihatnya dalam wujud aslinya karena jka kau memiliki hati yang kotor maka bersiap siaplah lari sebelum ia akan memakanmu.**_

_**Penampilan fisik : ia berwujud seperti gadi remaja, ia memiliki rambut lurus berwarna pirang dengan pakaian yang mirip seperti penari perut. Ia memiliki selendang emas dan kendi minuman berwarna perak yang melayang layang ketika ia muncul. Ia memiliki batu permata di dahinya dan gelang gelang yang ia pakai di tangan dan kakinya **_

_**Cara pemanggilan: kelilingi batu tersebut sebanyak tujuh kali dengan arah berbalik arah dengan jarum jam, lalu kamu harus telanjang bulat karena ia adalah salah satu dewa yang memiliki tingkat kemesuman tinggi. Lalu lakukan meditasi di permukaan batu tersebut**_

_**Catatan penting: berbicaralah seolah olah ia teman lamamu tak usah takut akan tata bahasamu karena ia juga berkata kasar dan panggil dia dengan nama aslinya ino. Jika kau dapat memancing dia untuk bilang "aku akan memberi tahumu walau sedikit" maka kau berhasil dan kau akan mendapatkan informasi apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi hanya sedikit dan kau harus memberikan semua hal yang sudah kau janjikan padanya.. ia memiliki tata bahasa yang vulgar dan buruk.**_

_**Sejarah: dahulu kala di tahun 2014 ia adalah anak dari bangsawan yamanaka. Tapi ia memiliki penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan, penyakit tersebut membuat semua indera yang ia miliki lumpuh total. Ia hanya seperti boneka yang hanya diam di tempat. Lalu karena sang ayah dengan kondisi anaknya akhirnya ia menyuruh istrinya menyerahkan anak yang dianggap cacat olehnya kepada dewa Hashirama-sama. Dewa hashirama-sama sedih melihat Gadis kecil Didepannya, sehingga ia memberkati ino dan mengidupkanya kmbali dengan wujud dan kekuatan yang baru yaitu kekuatan pengetahuan. Tapi pada saat itu dewi ino marah pada keluarganya dan membunuh semua klanya. Sehingga ia di kutuk oleh dewa hashirama-sama dengan terikat di batu tempat bersemayamnya. Dirinya hanya akan bebas jika tuan hashirama-sama mencabut kutukannya.. karena kutukan itulah ia tidak bisa memakai wujud aslinya setiap waktu. bertemu orang orang yang memiliki hati bersih dan tekad baja itulah syarat yang diberikan oleh tuan hashirama-sama agar ia dapat menampakan wujud aslinya dengan durasi yang sngat pendek yaitu 20 menit. Walau ia memiliki sejarah yang kelam , tetapi penduduk desa nami memujanya karena dewi ino baik hati, ia menjaga perairan dan pantai kota nami agar tidak ikut tercemar oleh polusi yang ditimbulkan oleh limbah rumah tangga dan pabrik pabrik yang datang dari perairan Negara lain**_

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

Setelah mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, ia melangkah kan kakinya kembali ke desa nami

***tak tik tak tik **suara yang dikeluarkan oleh alas kakinya

Sepanjang jalan ia takjub dengan Hutan pinus putih yang mengiasi jalan ke telu harapan. Kurama dapat merasakn Pohon pohon pinus itu mengeluarkan energy besar yang tak terlihat untuk melindungi lokasi teluk harapan. Energy yang dapat membuat semua makhluk yang melintasi menjadi bingung akan tujuannya. Ia menikmati suara suara burung yang terus mencicit mengiringi langkahnya

***cuit cut cuit cit cit cuit wk wk**

"**kau sudah bertemu dengannya"** suara medesah seperti hantu diantara rimbunnya pepohona pinus putih yang tubuh secar tidak wajar

"hm" kurama menghentikan langkahnya

" **anak dari kushina Uzumaki?"** desah suara itu, membuat bulu kuduk kurama menegak horor

"dari mana kau tau?" kurama terkejut namun ia tutupi dengan sikap sombongnya

"**itu tidak penting kurama. hihihihihihihi" **suara itu semakin mengerikan didengar di telinga kurama**  
**

"siapa kau?! Tunjukan wujudmu" kurama mulai emosi setelah pertanyaannya tidak di jawab

"**hihihihihihihi"** suara tawa itu semakin keras

"tunjukan wujudmu" dengan nada bossy kurama memerintah suara misterius itu

"…" hening setelah kurama berkata seperti itu suara tadi hilang

"**itu tidak bisa sayang"** suara mendesah itu di gantikan oleh suara lembut wanita dewasa

"ibu?" kurama bergumam sendu

"**ya sayang ini ibu" **suara lembut itu kembali terdengaar dengan indahnya

"kenapa ibu baru berbicara sekarang?" kurama tidak bisa menahan gejolak rasa ingin tahunya

"itu karena ibu mendapat bantuan energy dari tempat ini sayang, jadi ibu memanfatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin untuk padamu" Kushina berusaha menjelaskannya

"lantas kenapa memakai suara mendesah yang mengerikan seperti tadi?" kurama merasa heran kenapa suara ibunya tadi terdengar sangat berbeda

"**ibu sudah lama tidak menjahilimu kurama, hihihi" **balas kushina diselingi jawa jahil khas miliknya

"penganguran" balas kurama datar. Wajahnya berubah menjaadi seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek

"**apa kau takut? Hihihihi ternyata anak ibu sudah jauh berubah ya?" **kushina merasa anaknya telah berubah jauh

"hm" balas kurama acuh

"**kurama berhati hatilah mulai saat ini, karena di depan mu akan ada misi berat yang menunggumu. Nak, ibu mohon padamu jagalah adik mu untuk ku yah" **kushina berusaha sesabar mungkin untuk menahan emosinya yang bergejolak, ia sudah lama tak berbicara dengan kurama

"hm" kurama bergumam dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi putihnya

"**selamat jalan sayang.. hati hati dalam perjalanan mu ya"** suara kushina semakin menjauh dari pendengaran kurama

"hm" mata kurama memerah danair mata mulai membendung

"**ibu selalu menyayangi kalian"** suara kushina semakin menjauh dari suara yang sebeumnya

"HM" tanpa sadar kurama berguman dengan keras, kurama sedang berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya

"**INGAT, LAKI LAKI ITU TAK MUDAH MENJATUHKAN AIR MATANYA KURAMA. KAU INGAT ITU!"** teriak kushina berharap suaranya masih dapat di dengar oleh kurama

"HM IBU" tubuh kurama semakin gemetar

"**JAAA KURAMA, LAIN KALI KAU YANG BERKUNJUNG KETEMPAT KU YA"** suara bahagia kushina terdengar terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya mengilang

"Baik bu" air mata Kurama ulai berjatuhan di pipinya. Kakinya lemas dan tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya

***BRUKK**

"ibu" kurama terjatuh dengan bokongnya yang di jadikan alat pendaratan tubuh jenjangnya

Kurama berusaha tegar , ia menghapus air mata yang terus saja jatuh dari pipinya dengan bantuan pedangnya ia berusaha berdiri. Namun, lututnya terasa berusaha menggapai pohon pinus terdekat utuk dijadikan tempat sandaran sementara baginya

"kenapa aku bisa lemah seperti ini" kurama memejamkan matanya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berlari meninggalkan hutan pinus putih

"TERIMA KASIH KUSHINA!" ucapnya bahagia sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat mistis itu.

"**KHIKHIKHI"** kikik sosok transparan berwujud wanita cantik berambut dan berpakaian serba putih dengan mata berwarna coklat dari balik pohon pinus putih dan di samping sosok misterius itu ada sesosok bayangan berwujud kushina, bayangan kushina jauh leih transparan di bandingkn sosok yang ada disebelahnya, kushina memakai baju khas seorang peneliti dengan rambut merahnya yang ia gerai

"**terima kasih, karena sudah mengizinknku meminjam energy dari tempat ini"** bayangan kushina membungkuk hormat pada sosok misterius itu

"**sama – sama, anakmu ternyata kurang ajar** **khikhikhi**" sosok misterius itu mengeluarkan desah pada setiap omongannya

"**sampai bertemu lagi**" bayangan kushina memecah menjadi serphihan cahaya lifestream

"**dah**" di ikuti menghilangnya sosok misterius kedalam pohon pinus putih di depannya

Beberapa saat setelah kurama berhasil meniggalkan hutan pinus itu

***drrttttt….ddrrrrttttttt…..dritt **sedang asik asiknya kurama melangkahkan kakinya dengan gaya angkuh menuju desa nami ia merasakn getaran dari saku celananya. Ia mengambil lempengan tebal 0.5cm dengan panjang 6cm lebar 4cm. setelah ia menekan tombol hijau di lempengan tersebut, kini dihadapanya munculah hologram 3 dimesi yang menampilkan wujud seseorang yang sangat dibencinya dengan sangat.

"cih..ular busuk, ada apa kau menghubungiku" ucap kurama dingin kepda si pemanggil

"oh.. kurama-kun kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin seperti itu kepadaku" ucap orochimaru dengan nada menjijikan

"cih" kurama mendecih tidak suka

"kurama-kun… apa kau merindukan ku?" ucap orochimaru dengan nada yang sangat menjijikan

"cepat katakan apa keperluanmu, sehingga kau menghubungiku" ucap kurama dengan wajah dan suara dingin

"kukuku… selalu to the point rupanya" orochimaru mengganti suara menjiikannya dengan serius

"cepat katakana apa tujuanmu. Sebelum, aku akhiri panggilan ini"

"nene.. baiklah. Aku ingin kau menemukan sesuatu yang sangat beharga untukku. benda itu adalah penelitian paling berharga yang berhasil aku temukan."

Kurama terdiam untuk beberapa saat 'penelitian? Dasar ular brengsek! Sekarang siapa lagi yang ia jadikan korban percobaannya'

"terkejut?" ucap orochimaru dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan. Sedangkan kurama masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"baiklah aku akan mencarikannya untuk mu… tapi apa imblan yang pantas kau berikan untuk ku" ujar kurama setelah sadar dari lamunannya

"kukuku.. aku akan melepaskannya.. karena ia sudah sempurna.. kurama-kun atau ku sebut kyuubi"ucap orochimaru disertai senyum ramahnya.

"berengsek kau!" ucap kurama emosi dan melayangkan tinju terbaiknya ke hologram orochimaru.

"kukuku.. ku anggap kau menerimanya dan apakah kau bertambah bodoh setelah kau tidak menjadi objek percobaanku lagi? Ingat lah kurama, bahwa ini hanya lah hologram" ucap orochimaru dengan jauh lebih menyebalkan

"cih" decih kurama tidak suka, lalu memutuskan komunikasi hologram dengan orochimaru

Sementara di sector z0w yang berada di dasar gedung shinra corp.

Orochimaru dan kabuto sedang berada sebuah ruangan lab dengan fasilitas super canggih. Terlihat begitu banyak selang selang berisi cairan aneh yang secara sengaja di hubungkan dengan sebuah tabung kaca transparan berukuran besar yang berda ditengah ruangan tersebut, jika dilihat secara seksama cairan tersebut berwanaa biru kehijau hijauan..

"bagaimana tuan orochimaru-sama apa dia menyetujuinya?" Tanya kabuto kepada tuannya

"begitulah kabuto, ia tak mungkin menolak tawaran emas seperti ini" ujar orochimaru sambil memandangi tabung besar didepannya

"tapi tuan bukankah ini penelitian yang sangat berharga?" kabuto kembali bertanya

"itu bukan masalah karena aku sudah mempunyai banyak objek penelitian yang baru, selain itu hasil karya ku yang ini juga mengalami kecacatan seperti kurama" ucap orochimaru sambil mengingat kembali objek penelitian seblumnya

"anda jauh lebih mengetahui segala hal, di bandingkn saya tuan Orochimaru-sama" ujar kabuto yang mulai mengikuti kegiatan sang tuannya.. ia meangkahkan kakinya kearah tabung kaca tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah objek penelitian yang berwujud manusia dan terendam oleh cairan aneh tersbut.

"anakku kau begitu sempurna dan kau memiliki segalanya yang makhluk lain inginkan…. Tapi sayang kau mengalami kecacatan karena Ia menghilang.. wahai anakku" ujar orochimaru menampakan wajah sedih palsunya kearah tabung kaca raksasa didepannya

"kau akan segera kulepaskan untuk memburunya" sambung si professor psyco dengan wajah gila miliknya.

Disebuah puncak gunung yang 100 km dari **shinra corp.**

Keadaan puncak gunung tersebut sangatlah mengnaskan yang tersisa dari wilayah pegunungan tersebut hanyalah bebatuan keras dan pasir hitam yang gersang. di puncak gunung tersebut terdapat sosok yang tidak asing lagi sambil meletakan sebuah tabung besar berlapis titanium hitam. Cuaca di wilayah pegunungan tersebut selalu dikelilingi oleh awan hitam beracun yang berasal limbah yang dihasilkan oleh shinra corp.

"**anakku lihatlah wilayah pegunungan ini begitu gersang dan mati.. aku sengaja membawa mu kemari agar kau bisa menyembuhkannya"** ujar hashirama sambil menyentuh tabung berlapis titanium hitam itu.

"**hilanglah"** sambung hashirama. Secara tiba tiba ta bungtersbut mengilang..

***ZZIINNG**

Tabung hitam itu menghilang dan ternyata tabung itu berisi cairan aneh yang sama seperti di sector z0w. cairan yang tadi membetuk sebuah kubah mengikuti bentuk tabung tersebut kemudian tumpah..

***splash**

cairan tersebut memuncrat dan menampakan sesosok manusia . sisa cairan aneh yang menciprat tersebut secara ajaibnya membuat tanah gersang disekitrnya ditumbuhi oleh rumbut dan bunga lili berwarna warni.. ditengah tengah taman bunga mini tersebut terbaring sosok dengan wajah yang sngat cantik.. ia memiliki rambut cukup panjang berwarna pirang cerah dan tubuh mungil berwarna coklat madu keadaannya kini telanjang bulat dan anehnya dia tidak terlihat memiliki kelamin ***tidakmungkinnnn!**

"**mmmhhhh"** gumam sosok cantik tersebut. Hashirama sangat mengagumi keindahan sosok yang kini terbaring dihadapannya.

"**cepatlah sadar wahai anaku"** gumam hashirama penuh harap dan dan menyalurkan sedikit demi sedikit energy berwarna ungu yang berbentuk seperti asap pada sosok tersebut lewat tanganya.. energy dari tanganya menyelubungi seluruh rea tempat makhluk itu terbaring. Proses penstransferan energi itu mengabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam dan si sosok tersebut hanya bisa melenguh saat proses itu berjalan..

Satu jam setelah proses itu dilakukan kini makhluk tersebut mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Oh demi tuha…! Matanya sangat indah berwarna ungu muda bagai batu amethyst termahal yang sangat indah (kaya mata shion cuma lebih muda dikit)

"**baiklah tuan"** respon pertama yang diberikan oleh sosok baru tersebut pada sosok pria dewasa yang ada dihadapanya. Ia berusaha untuk mengerakan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakan.

"**syukurlah kau sudah mulai sadar, naruto" **

"**naruto? Siapakah itu tuan" **ucap naruto dengan nada kebingungan

"**itu adalah namamu, ibumu yang memberikanya.. nama yang indah itu berarti badai" **ujar hashirama menerangkan

"**bukankah itu buruk? Kenapa ibu memberikan nama buruk seperti itu?"** jawan naruto dengan kepolosannya

"**badai tidak selalu buruk naru-chan. Dan ibumu berharap kau bisaa menjadi badai untuk orang orang yang merusak gaia. Oh ya.. panggilah aku tou-san karena akulah tou-sanmu naruto"** ucap hashirama dengan sikap konyolnya

"**tou-san kenapa aku tidak punya alat kelamin?" **pertanyaan naruto tersebut membuat hashirama sweatdrop

"**oh iya aku lupa… hahahahaha baiklah tunggu sebentar.. hahaha" **ditngah tengah tawanya hashirama menunjuk sebuah lahan kosong. Dan di tempat yang ditunjuk hashirama tubuh lah sebuah pohon yang hanya memiliki satu buah saja.. hashirama menujuk buah tersebut dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan miliknya, disisilain ia mulai membuka telapak tangan kirinya. Dengan ajaib buah tersebut terpetik dan melyang sendiri kearah telapak tangan kiri hashirama yang terbuka.

"**buah apa itu tou-san?"** naruto bertanyaa sekali lagi

"**ini adalah apel merah special naruto, aku membuat buah ini dari 100 milyar harapan manusia. Dan itu membutuhkan energy yang sangat banyak" **hashirama mulai menerangkan

"**lalu untuk apa tou-san membuat hal yang merpotkan seprti itu?"**

" **aku membuat ini hanya untuk mu naruto.. jumlah apel istimewa ini hanya dua satu untuk mu daan satu lagi…" **ucap hasirama menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"**Apa itu tou-san?"** naruto menunggu jawaban sang tou-san

"**itu rahasia HAHAHAHAHAHA" **lama lama sifat konyol sang ayah, membuat ia naik darah. Ia membuang mukanya dan memasang muka kesal yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia menggebungkan pipiya dan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnay.

"**lalu apa khasiatnya?"** naruto bertanya dengan muka kesal miliknya.. hashirama mulai mencoba menahan tawanya yang tak mau berhenti.

"**khasiatnya kau bisa melakukan apapun. dengan syarat, kau harus memakannya secara bulat bulat dank au harus memulihkan kembali wilayah ini" **hashirama menahan tawanya

"**benarkah? Aku akan memakannya!" **ucap naruto dengan mata yang berbinar. 'dasar naruto… mudah sekali moodnya berubah ubah' batin hashirama sambil menyerahkan apel merah tersebut pada naruto.

Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk merima pemberin sang ayah. Setelah menerimanya. Ia memegang apel merahnya dengan erat.

"**aku akan melaksanakan syarat kedua dahulu, tou-san" **ia memejamkan mata indahnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke langit berselimut awan hitam sisa pembakaran bahan bakar shinra corp. **"wahai jiwa jiwa yang bersatu dalam aliran lifestream , aku memohon bantuan kalian untuk menyembuhkan tempat ini… bantulah aku" **setelah naruto berucap, di telapak tangan kirinya terbentuk sebuah tongkat sepanjang 2meter berwarna hijau lumut dengan permata berwarna violet di ujungnya..

Awan yang berada tepat diatas naruto berubah bentuk menjadi pusaran.. lalu dari dalam dari tanah dan dari pusaran awan tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat halus seperti benang yang berjumlah sangat banyak.. benang benang tersebut dengan anehnya mengeluarkan suara sperti lebah

"**zringg..wrrruuunggg…grunggg.. kami….gwrenngg..gunnggg.. akan…. Krinngggg…. Brmmmmmm membantumu" **kira kira sperti iulah suaranya…

naruto mengeluarkan snyum tulus terbaiknya dan berkata **"terima kasih banyak" **secara mengejutkan benang benang tipis tersebut berkumpul di satu tempat dan membuat sebuah tornado energy berwarna hijau tosca berkilauan yang sangat indah….. benang benang dari tornado tersebut tersebar kesegala arah dan jatuh bagai meteor.. di tanah tempat jatuhnya kumpulan energy tersebut mulai ditumbuhi oleh rumput, pepohonan, bunga-bunga bahkan sumber air yang telah lama menggeringpun mulai mengeluarkan airnya lagi. Proses tersebut memakan waktu 2jam..

Perlahan namun pasti tornado energy pun mulai menghilng dan kini tampaklah sebuah danau yang memiliki air yang sangat jernih. Wilayah yang sebelumnya gersang kini bagaikan secuil suga yang jatuh ke dunia.. dihiasi oleh sebuah danau berukuran sedang, rumput hijau yang membentang luas serta hutan kecil nan rindang. Di tempat naruto berdiri kini dipenuhi oleh pohon dari beraneka jenis pohon buah buahan ada pohon apel jeruk dan jenis lainnya (pohon buatan hashirma telah menghilang karena itu pohon buatan yang bersifat akan hancur setelah buhnya dipetik)

'**luar biasa sekali.. bahkan aku membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa mengontrol lifestream'** batin hashirama terkagum kagum setelah melihat hasil yang anaknya buat..

"**terima kasih ku ucapkan kepada kalian karena telah membantuku, sebagi gantinya aku akan memberikan kalian perlindungan dari kerusakan udara dan air"** ucap naruto sambil mengambil sisa energy dari para lifstream untuk membuat kekkai yang bisa mengubah jalur angin memurnikan kandungan air yang ada di awan dengan jangkauan yang sangat luas untuk melindungi wilayah yang telah menghijau. (cat: wilayah yang dihijaukan seluas 10km persegi dan berjarak 100km dari shinra corp)

"**terima kasih banyak kami ucapkan atas kbaikan hati anda memberikan kekuatan anda untuk membatu kami menbangun kembali tempat ini , kami akan menjaganya dan membuat kehidupan baru berkembng disini"** ucap salah satu bagian lifestream yang berwujud kakek kakek tua dengan wajah memerah karena melihat wujud sang pemnggil yang telanjang bulat, setelah mengucapkan hal itu roh tersebut melesat kedalam hutan kecil tersebut. Kini setelah apa yang sudah Ia lakukan ia terbring lemas di atas tanah..

"**hebat sekali"** ucap hashirama bangga lalu berubah jadi godaan** "untung saja kau tidak punya kelamin shingga mereka tidak terlalu tercengang akan penampilanmu ini anaku HAHAHAHAHA" **namun naruto sudah tidak mempunyai energy untuk membalas sikap konyol sang ayah

"**sekarang makanlah apel tersebut dan kau akan mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa… oh ya, jangan lupakan jenis kelamin HAHAHAHAHA" **hashirama masih saja menggoda anaknya. Kini naruto sedang berusaha untuk memakan apel isimewa tersebut, ia mulai menggerakan tanganya untuk memperdekat jarak apel dengan bibirnya. Ia membuka bibirnya secara prlahan dan menghisap energy di apel tersebut, kini seluruh wujud apel merah tersebut telah berubah menjadi sagumpal asap berwarna merah darah… asap tersebut mulai memasuki tubuh naruto melalui mulutnya.

***tring tring tring **

Sekarang tubuh naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna merah gelap yang mulai menyelimutinya, energy yang konon dapat merubah wujud fisiknya **(kaya cinderela -_- aja)**

Dipuncak gedung shinra corp, tepatnya di kantor madara

"ev kau sudah bangun rupanya.." ujar madara setelah dia secara langsung menyaksikan kejadin luar biasa itu dari jauh dengan menggunakan kemampuan istimewa eternal mangekyo sharingan miliknya

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA" **madara begitu senang dengan energy yang dikeluarkan benda miliknya

"aku sudah tidak sabar mlihat wujud cantikmu lagi, EV" madara menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering

Matanya memancarkan cahaya merah yang sangat mengerikan di tengah gelapnya ruangan kerja miliknya

* * *

To be continue~~~~~~

madara bisa menggunakan kekuatan sharingan sampai batas yang akan autor jelaskan nanti

Author note : Maaf tata bahasa author lagi – lagi sulit di mengerti readers.. **HOHOHOHOHO **Author sangat mencintai kalian lophe lophe dah

"_**semakin kau berusaha kuat untuk menghadapi suatu masalah, maka semakin berat juga beban yang akan kau tanggung" **_**BlackDiamond**


	4. episode 4 : Tugas Yang Berat

Terinspirasi dari final fantasy 7 dan naruto.

Rate : T+ and M

FF desc : blackDiamond

Genre : FANTASY AND ADVENTURE

Note : terima kasih banyak aku ucapkan untuk kalian semua. i love you so cerita akan makin sulit di mengeri anda semua

_**WARNING : TERDAPAT KATA – KATA YANG DAPAT MEMBUTAKAN MATA DAN MENGECOH IMAJINASI.. BANYAK HAL HAL YANG MENGANDUNG PELECEHAN SEKSUAL, PEMBUNUHAN BRUTAL, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN. ALUR GAMPANG DIBACA, TERJADI PEMAKSAAN DAN PERSAMAAN KARAKER. FF INI KHUSUS DICIPTAKAN UNTUK ORANG ORANG YANG MENYUKAINYA DAN ORANG ORANG YANG BERIMAJINASI TINGGI (UNTUK MENGGAMBARKAN DAN MENAFSIRKANNYA) OC AKAN BERDATANGAN**_

Summary : Bagaimana keadaan planet setelah kebangkitan sang juru selamat. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan sang juru selamat jika disertai oleh konflik dari Para musuh planet? Oh, tidak sang penghancur juga ikut bangkit?! Bagaimana ini.. Apakah sang juru selamat bisa menyelamatkan Planet ini lagi? Berbagai Legenda kuno dan kekuatan dari dimensi lain pun bangkit.

**LO GAK SUKA SAMA FF INI?! PERGI SONO YANG JAOH!**

**YOU DON LIKE THIS?! GO FAR AWAY FROM MY FICTION**

**HAPPY READING GUYS!**

'Hi Hi Hi' pembicaraan dalam pikiran

"Ho Ho Ho" pembicaraan mengunakan mulut

'blah blah blah' pikiran/ perasaan dari makhluk pengintimidasi/dewa/roh

"bleh bleh bleh" pembicaraan mulut si makhluk dalam nada mengintimidasi/ dewa/roh

**Kalau nemu tulisan kaya gini atau (didalam sini), itu berarti author lagi ngomong atau ada makhluk yang tak teridentifiksi lagi berbicara**

***bibibp = efek suara jauh atau kecil**

***BOBOP = efek suara dekat atau besar**

* * *

"**ANOTHER SIDE"**

Episode 4 : tugas yang berat

* * *

#Naruto POV

"haah" aku membuka mataku ketika aku merasakan kalau energy ku sudah pulih semua. Ku taksir proses penyembuhan dan perubahan wujudku hamper memakan waktu 3 jam. Sungguh proses yang sangat berat dan menyakitkan

"**kau sudah sadar Narutoo" **Tou-sanku bertanya dengan penuh ke khawatiran kepadaku

"ya!" aku menjawab dengan cepat

"**bagus,sekarang kau sudah punya kelamin kan"**

"ya Tou-san, mungkin kalau manusia bilang aku adalah laki laki"

"**itu bagi manusia"**

"yah walau hanya fisik ku saja, ya kan ayah?!"

"**aku akan bilang padamu Naruto, kalau kau berada di perkampungansenju mungkinkau akan di bilang wanita tercantik karena energy yang terus kau pancarkan. Tapi, manusia melihat kau hanya dari penampilan tubuhmu saja. Dan asti mereka akan menyebutmu pria ang berwajah feinim. Ya kan?"**

"ya Tou-san. Aku paham akan hal itu. Bagaimana pun pemikiran manusia itu terbatas tidak seerti kita yang di brikan kelebihan oleh Kami-Sama. Organ rproduksi merreka juga masih primitive"

"**nah, karena sekarang kau sudah mempunyai alat kelamin. Berarti hal Itu menandkan kau sudah mencapai umur yang sangat sesuai untuk mendapat beban yang sangat berat"**

"beban apa itu Tou-san?"

"**kau harus mengelilingi dunia dan membuat semua manusia yang ada di dunia lagi Kami-Sama"** lanjut tousan dengan muka yang sangat serius

"hah?! Tapi itu hal yang sangat sulit Tou-san. Aku tahu Mereka di zaman ini menganggap tuhan telah mati dan aku dapat melihat pemikirn mereka ketika aku masih berada didalam tabung itu"

"**karena itulah aku mempercayakan tugas berat ini padamu"**

"baiklah Tou-san aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mewujudkan hal yang ku anggap mustahil ini dengan kekuatan penuhku" ucappku dengan senyuman terbaik yang dapatku berikan untuk Tou-san ku

***BLUSH**

"loh Tou-san kenapa?" aku heran ko muka Tou-san mendadak merrah begitu ya. Setau ku tousan baik baik saja

"**Tou-san tidak apa - apa naru-chan"** bohong Tou-san ku

"bohong" aku tahu jika seseorang membohongiku

"**benar kok, tou-sa tidak apa apa HEHEHEHE" **Tou-san tertawa bodoh

Aku terus memperhatikan wajah tousan dengan seluruh konsentrasi ku. Jika dapat ku bilang Wajah Tou-sanku sangat tampan. apalagi dengan wajah seperti itu aku dapat menjamin kalau seluruh wanita dari spesies manapun pasti akan menyukainya. Eh, tidak hanya wanita tapi aku rasa makhluk yang bisa disebut pria pun akan menyukainya, walau pria yang kumaksud itu adalah makhluk yang berenergi medium sampai rendah . Hehe bahagianya hidupku

"**naru.."** wajah tousan terlihat sendu

"ya Tou-san" buyar sudah lamunanku

"**waktu Tou-san sudah habis naru"** ia berkata sambil menundukan wajahnya

"a-apa maksud perkataan Tou-san tadi?" aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan yang mengandung berjuta arti itu

"**Tou-san sudah melanggar hukum Kami-Sama. Tou-san melanggar Hukum yang melarang Tou-san mengeluarkan pohon apel itu di dunia ini, naru"**

"memang kenapa dengan pohon apel itu?"

"**itu adalah pohon dari buah yang dahulu kala di makan oleh manusia pertama."**

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan Tou-san?"

"**karena Tou-san lah yang menjaga pohon itu naru, dan Kami-Sama menyuruh Tou-san agar Tou-san tidak memberikan buah itu lagi kepada makhluknya"**

"hah?" terkejut dengan perkataan Tou-san, itu berarti aku telah memakan buah terlarang

"**sebenarnya buah apel itu adalah perwujudan dari permohonan yang di harapkan oleh 100 milyar makhluk yang di ciptakan oleh Kami-Sama. Dan itu buah itu adalah sekumpulan energy yang berjumlah besar sekali yang pernah kau rasakan dan dapatkan. Beginilah ceritanya"** Tou-san ku tersenyum dengan indahnya

Baiklah lebih baik aku memperhatikan cerita inilebih jauh, daripada aku mengambil seuah kesimpulan yng dapat membutakan ku

"lanjutkanlah Tou-san" aku mulai memperhatikan Tou-san dengan serius

"**Kami-Sama membuat peraturan di surga, yaitu peraturan yang melarang siapapun dari kami (senju) untuk membuat sesuatu yang tercipta dari energy yang dikeluarkan dari makhluk lain. Kau tau? Senju adalah makhluk yang paling mulia di zaman itu. Kami dapat kekuatan kecil seperti tuhan yaitu kami dapat menciptakan apapun sesuai kehendak kami, dengan syarat kami harus memiliki energy yang sngat besar"** Tou-san memberikan jeda sebelum melanjukan ceritanya

"lalu?" sambungku

"**kami membuat segalanya yang kami inginkan, bahkan kami sampai mampu membuat hal hal yang sangat mustahil yaitu kami dapat membuat berjuta juta planet dan semesta hanya dengan kekuaatan tak terbatas kami. Tapi tuhan tidak menyetujui keinginan kami untuk membuat satu makhluk hidup untuk menghuni planet planet yang kami ciptakan. Karena itu secara tidak langsung menodai keagungannya."** Tou-sa mengeluarkan sedikit air mata ketika mengingatnya

"**sehingga mereka semua di usir kecuali aku… setelah kejadian itu, Aku menjadi makhluk satu satunya yang paling di cintai oleh Kami-Sama, dibandingkan dengan makhluk makhluk lain yang ada di semua semesta yang ada. Aku dizinkan membuat apapun yang dapat memuatku senang. Dan jadilah pohon apel itu".**

"jadi benar, pohon apel itu benar benar ciptaan Tou-san?"

"**ya naru. Sebenarnya jumlah apel itu ada empat buah,.satu dimakan sujobo, kemudian dimakan ibumu, dan satu lagi dimakan oleh mu naru. Sisanya akan aku simpan sampai nanti Kami-Sama mengizinkan salah satu makhluknya untuk memakannya lagi."**

"lalu siapa sujobo dan ibuku?" aku penasaran dengan sosok manusia pertama dan sosok ibuku

"**sujobo adalah makhluk yang langsung diciptakan oleh Kami-Sama dengan tangannya. Ia adalah makhluk yang disempurnakan oleh Kami-Sama . Dahulu kala, seteleh penciptaan kami, klan tousanlah yang ditugaskan untuk memciptakan segala Sesutu yang Kami-Sama inginkan. kecuali makhluk hidup yang di ciptakan langsung oleh tangannya atau cahayannya sendiri yang bersifat berlapis lapis"** tuo-san memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang bisa ku taksir kalau ingatan itu sudah terpendam selama milyaran tahun yang lalu di dalam otak Tou-san

"**sujobo adalah makhluk yang sangat sempurna, ia di ciptakan sepasang dengan pasangannya yang bernama jenova. Mereka adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah ada. Kami para makhluknya disuruh bersujud kepada mereka berdua. Karena mereka adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna menurut Kami-Sama. Tapi sayang, karena bisikan salah satu makhluk Kami-Sama yang bernama Jyuubi. Salah satu diantara mereka akhirnya terhasut oleh perkataan manis itu." **

'**begini saja tousan akan perlihatkan kejadian masa lalu padamu naruto'** telepati hashirama

Area tempat ku berdiri perlahan lahan berubah menjadi sebuah pulau yang sangat luas mengambang di tengah semesta. Pulau itu seperti tempat berdiamnya para dewa. Di tengah pula terdapat sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari cahaya berwarna putih dan disekitarnya di tumbuhi pohon pohon berdaun emas dan brbuah batu mulia. Sungai pun di aliri dengan air yang sangat jernih dengan kerikil dan pasir sungai terbuat dari permata dan serbuk mutiara.

'woaah betapa mahalnya tempat ini' batinku ketika melihat tempat itu

'**betul naruto, ini hanya sebagian kecil keindahan yang dapat tuhan ciptakan. Kami-Sama adalah pencipta keindahan nomor satu dan ia juga memiliki sosok yang sangat indah'** balas Tou-san lewat telepati

_**#START#**_

"_**oh jenova, lihatlah kecantikan yang melekat sempurna pada mu~" rayu Jyuubi yang melayang layang di luar pulau kepada jenova **_

"_**atas ke agungan dan kecantikan Kai-sama saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya tuan Jyuubi" suara aggun jenova membalas pujian dari yang berada sangat jauh diluar pulaunya**_

"_**tidak usah sungkan, jenova." Jyuubi dengan tubuh besarnya mulai mendekati pulau tempat bersemayam jenova. Ia adalah makhuk yang sangat mengerikan ia memiliki dua pasang sayap dan sepuluh ekor yang tumbuh di bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya. Tapi saying sosok Jyuubi terselubungi olh aura hitam yang sulit ditembus pandangan mata**_

"_**apa yang membawa anda kesini tuan" Tanya jenova di balik cahaya yang membungkusnya. Ia merasa heran kepada Jyuubi, biasanya Jyuubi tak mau ketempatnya walau itu adalah perintah tuhan**_

"_**aku ingin mengatakn sesuatu, jenova" Jyuubi dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari biasanya mulai menapakan kakinya kepulau indah itu.**_

_***ZRAAAAAAAAANG**_

_**Tubuh besar Jyuubi mulai berubah ketika cahaya hitam pekat menyelubungi dirinya mulai memgeluarkan serrabut serabut tipis seperti rambut.**_

_***WUZHHH**_

_**Tampaklah sesosok pria tampan tanpa pakaian dengan penis besar yang berdiri tegak, mulai berjalan mendekati tempat jenova. Jenova dapat melihat sosok yang indah dari cahaya yang menyelubunginya. Sosok yang berada di luar sana bahkan jauh lebih menarik hati jenov dibandingkan ssok pasanganya**_

"_**anda mau apa tuan"karena jenova tidak mengeri apa apa, ia hanya bertannya dengan sopan dari balik kubahnya**_

"_**aku mau kau menjadi miliku" desah Jyuubi dengan suara beratnya**_

" _**milikmu? Tuan Jyuubi atau ku sebut saja samael, tidakkah kau lupa kalau akau sudah dimiliki tuhan dan sujobo?"**_

"_**aku sudh meminta izin pada Kami-Sama untuk dapat memilikimu" bohong Jyuubi atau samael kepada jenova**_

"_**benarkah? Bagaimana dengan izin dari dengan pasanganku?" jenova mencoba mencari kebenaran dari ucapan Jyuubi**_

"_**sudah" Jyuubi mulai melangkah menembus cahaya putih tempat bersemayam jenova dengan cahaya kegelapan miliknya**_

_***ZHHHHH**_

_**cahaya tempat jenova berlindung seperti air yang terbakar oleh api yang sangat panas **_

" _**eh?!" jenova Kaget karena ada seseorang yang dapat menembus cahayanya tanpa izin selain sujobo**_

"_**Kaget akan kehadiranku" ujar Jyuubi dengan suara serak besar yang dapat membuat semua makhluk yang mendengarnya langsung organisme**_

"_**tuan samael, anda sudah terlewat batas" tegur jenova**_

_**Kini tapaklah sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, tengah memandangi sosok yang tidak sopan dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut**_

"_**tidak apa apa jenova, oh lihat lah cahaya indah yang berada di sekitar dirimu… kau semakin membuatku bergairah" ujar jyuubi setelah menyaksikan keindhan wujud jenova dari dekat**_

"_**terima kasih kembali kucapkan, tuan samael. Tapi aku belum memintakan izin kepada pasanganku agar memperbolehkan kau masuk" jenova melayang lyang di tengah tempat itu dengan gaun hitam yang sering digunakan puteri (eropa jaman dulu). Gaun hitam itu berkibar kibar dengan indanya **_

"_**tapi sayang, kau tidak memiliki wujud indah seperti wujud raksasa ku tadi" ujar Jyuubi dengan nada sendu yang lebih terdengar seperti orang yang menghina**_

"_**itu tidak menjadikan ku mendapatkan sebuah masalah , tuan Jyuubi" Jenova berkata dengan anggunya**_

"_**apa kau mau memiliki tubuh agung seperti ku, Jenova?" tawar Jyuubi**_

"_**atas nama tuhan yang maha agung, aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu"**_

"_**oh ayolah, aku akan mengajarkanmu sesuatu yang dapat membuat sujobo semekin mencintaimu"**_

"_**sujobo akan selalu mencintaiku apa adanya"**_

"_**benarkah? Coba kutanya padamu, apakah kau merasa berguna bagi sujobo, selain menjadi pasangannya?"**_

_**Jeneova termenung ketika mendengar perkataan Jyuubi**_

"_**lihat kau tidak berguna bagi dirinya selain menjadi pemuas nafsunya saja" ejek Jyuubi**_

"_**bagaimana kau mau? Tidak sujobo selalu mencintaimu" bantah jenova**_

"_**aku mau mau Tanya lag padamu. Apa yang bisa kaulakukan jika ternyata sujobo memiliki pasangan yang jauh lebih sempurna dari mu? Kau tahu, pria itu suka akan yang namanya kekuatan"**_

"_**benarkah itu" pertahanan mental jenov mulai runtuh**_

"_**semua yang ku ucapkan meruakan kebenaran yang mutlak, akutidakpernah berdusta" Jyuubi berusaha menembus pertahan mental jenova lebih jauh**_

"_**akumau menjadi pasangan yang berguna bagi sujobo"**_

'_**dasar bodoh! Lihatlah Kami-Sama aku akan berhasil menjerumuskan salah saatu makhluk yang paling kau cintai' batin Jyuubi**_

_**Setelah jenova mengatakan hal yang akan di sesalinya nanti. Jyuubi mulai mengucapkan salah satu mantra kuno yang ia ciptakan sendiri**_

_***SHHHHH **_

_**tubuh cahaya jenova diselimuti asap hitam yang keluar dari setiapinci pori pori yang berada di seluruh tubuh Jyuubi**_

"_**ahhhh" desah jenova ketika asap hitam itu mulai menggeryangi dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya**_

"_**akhhhh" suara desahan semakin terdengar, ketika asap hitam itu mulai masuk kdalam tubuh cahaya jenova dari setiap lubang yang ia punya**_

_***blup *blup *blup**_

_**Cahaya yang melapisi tubuh jenova seakan akan mendidih seperti air yang di panaskan. Cahaya itu mulai berubah menjadi hitam dan mengeluarkan gelembung gelembung hitam yang mengeluarkan bau busuk.. di bawah tubuhnya jenova terdapat genangan air berwarna hitam yang bersumber dari lelehan sosok cahaya jenova**_

"_**ahhh" jenova teriak dengan nyaring. Kini tubuh cahayanya telah berubah menjadi seperti air yang berwarna hitam dan bersturuktur seperti cairan oli**_

_***splash**_

_**Tubuh itu meledak dan mengotori kubah cahaya yang menyelubunginya**_

"_**hahahahaha" Jyuubi keluar dari area itu.**_

"_**sebelum aku pergi aku akan membuat kau menderita" dari kemaluan Jyuubi keluar cairan kental hitam yang sangat banyak. "terimalah kenikmatan ini" cairan hitam Jyuubi muai mengalir kedalam area cahaya jenova dan bercampur menjadi satu. kubah cahaya yang sebelumnya putih dan wangi kini digantikan dengan kubah berwarna hitam yang berbau busuk dan berantakan**_

_**Jyuubi mulai berubah kembali kewujud raksasanya**_

_***WUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHH**_

"_**HAHAhAHAHAHA"**_

_**Ia terbang meninggalkan tempat brseayam jenova dengan wujud reptile raksasa yang memiliki dua pasang sayap berwarna hitam dan ekor berjumlah sepuluh yang melambai lambai indah memasuki portal kegelapan semesta yang ia ciptakan**_

"_**Jyuubi… ah cairan ini nikmat sekali ahh" juara jenova dari dalam kubah cayaha hitam berubah seperti suara pelacur yang meminta jatah lebih dari pelangganya**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**ada apa dengan tempat ini ?!" sujobo terkejut ketika melihat tempat peraduannya dengan jenova menjadi seperti ini begitu pula ddengan keaadaan pulau itu. Semua kacau dan di penuhi oleh cairan hitam yang berbau busuk seperti telur rebus**_

"_**sujobo… shhhh" suara jenova berubah menjadi mengerikan dan disertai desisan**_

"_**jenova apa yang terjadi padamu" teriak sujobo dari luar kubah**_

"_**aku.. shhhh.. tidak apa apa… shhhh"terdengar aneh di telinga sujobo**_

"_**aku harus segera memanggil hashirama kesini!" tukas sujobo sebelum mendengarka penjelasan jenova lebih lanjut**_

"_**jangan.. shhh" terlamabat sujobo telah pergi menujutempat bersemayam jenova**_

"_**kau tunggu disini saja ya" teriak sujobo dari kejauhan**_

'**Cukup'** potong tousan

Kini area itu telah berubah kembali seperti awalnya yaitu padang rumput yang di tumbuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga tulip

"yahhh.. Tou-san aku kan masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya" rengekku kepada Tou-san, enak saja di bagian seru serunya malah di hentikan

"**singkat cerita, sujobo marah pada jenova dan pergi mengalahkan Jyuubi dengan bantuan buah apel yang Tou-san buat. karena kejadian itulah sujobo berubah wujud menjadi makhluk yang mirip seperti klan tousan. Yaitu, mampu membuat hal yang mustahil sperti menciptakan pasangannya sendiri dari belahan tubuhnya yang terpotong sewaktu melawan samael. Nama pasangannya yang baru adalah kaguya."** Entak kenapa aku dapat melihat wajah sedih yang tousan buat

"lalu kenapa mereka bisa ada di Gaia" Naruto masih saja penasaran tentang asal usul kehadiran mereka diGaia

"**sujobo belum bisa menghilangkan rasa dendamnya pada Jyuubi sehingga Kami-Sama mengirimnya ke Gaia. Agar ia dapat menghapus segala kebenciannya dan menjaga planet Gaia bersama klan senju."**

"lalu konflik antara uchiha dan senju bagaimana bisa terjadi"

"**itu masih sangat jauh Naruto, tapi Tou-san akan memberikan awal mulanya saja. Karena efek dari pertarungan sujobo dan Jyuubi, sehingga energy kegelapan Jyuubi terbawa kedalam diri sujobo dan hal itu dapat membahayakan seluruh keehidupan di planet Gaia. maka klan senju memutuskan untuk memurnikan sujobo dengan cara mengirimnya ke dimensi pemurnian yang di ciptakan special oleh klan senju. Tapi kaguya salah sangka ia mengira klan senju membunuh sujobo, sehingga ia menanamkan kebencian pada anak yang di kandungnya. Dan ketahuilah Naruto, bahwa Kaguya adalah nenek moyang pertama manusia di dunia. Ia terus menciptakan keturunannya dengan cara berhubungan intim dengan anaknya, binatang, dan makhluk lainya yang ada di Gaia, kecuali klan senju. nah Sudah ya ceritanya"**

"jadi begitu ceritanya" Naruto mulai paham setelah mengetahu beberapa point penting tentang sejarah planet, klannya, dan manusia.

"**begitulah Naruto, selamat tinggal"** arus energy berwarna ungu mulai keluar dari dalam awan dan menghampri seluruh tubuh tousan

"Tou-san tunggu dulu! kapan Tou-san akan menceritakan tentang ibu padaku" teriak ku pada sosok Tou-san yang mulai melayang menghmpiri arus energy itu

***TRING *TRING *TRING *TRING**

Tubuh hashirama mulai memudar dan melebur dengan arus energy itu "tidak bisa Naruto" balasnya sebelum kulihat sisa dari tubuh Tou-san terbawa oleh arus energy berwarna ungu yang berhembus kembali keatas awan

"aku mau tau lebih jauh tentang ibu" ujar Naruto sendu

#Naruto pov end#

Kini Naruto duduk sendirian di tengah padang rumput itu, dengan kondisi yang tidak memakaian pakaian sehelai pun untuk menutupi tubuh berwarna coklat madu pucat miliknya. Ia tertunduk lesu, Diperutnya tergambar sebuah symbol unik berbentuk spiral dengan tulisan tulisan aneh di dalamnya dan di area kmaluannya ia tetap tak memiliki kelamin secara fisik melainkan hanya sebuah tato berbentuk berlian berwarna hijau tosca (kaya tsunade) dan dikelilingi kelopak bunga yang berjumlah 4 lembar di setiap sudutnya.

Naruto memiliki tubuh yang mirip seperti photo model laki laki pada umumnya, namun jika di dalam rasnya maka bisa dikatan Naruto adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah ada. Loh ko bisa?! Itu karena di dalam rasnya yang dilihat bukanlah bentuk tubuh atau alat kelamin yang primitive seperti pada umumnya melaikan merka melihat dari symbol dan tipe energy yang di keluarkan. Jika energy yang dikeluarkan itu lembut, tenang, dan melindungi dan membuat siapapun nyaman berada di dekatnya maka ia akan mendapatkan tato berlian dngan kelopak bunga,.tapi jika energy itu bersifat aktif, bergerak secara acak tidak teratur, dan mendominasi maka ia akan mendapatkan symbol berbentuk lingkaran dengan pola matahari di dalamnya maka ialaki laki. Merekatidak melihat kelamin tetapi mereka melihat energy.

Naruto mulaiberusaha berdiri dan melangkah kan kakinya terus ke dalam hutan yang ia ciptakan sebelumnya dengan bantuan tongkat hasil karyanya

"**maaf mengganggu anda.. emmm?"** muncul sosok pria transparan berambut coklat dan memiliki luka gores pada hidungnya

"Naruto saja" balas Naruto seperti tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang "ganjil" menurut manusia di planet gia

"**maaf menggangu anda Naruto-sama, apa anda membutuhkan pakaian?"** sosok itu bertanya dengan penuh sopan santun

"ya, aku membutuhkannya"

Setelah mengatakan itu, roh tadi melesat jauh kedalam hutan. Meninggalkan Naruto jauh di belakangnya

"haah cepat sekali perginya" naru masih terus berjalan kedalam hutan

"**Naruto-sama ini pakaian anda"** sosok itu menyerahkan pakaian berbentuk seperti rok primitif yang terbuat dari bahan dasar daun pisang

"wah cepat sekali?! Terima kasih ya paman hantu" Naruto dengan bahagianya menerima barang pemberian roh hantu itu

"siapa nama anda tuan roh?" Naruto berusaha memakai pakaian tradisional itu

"**nama saya iruka, Naruto-sama"**

"iruka ya? Salam kenal" di tengah kesibukannya ia tetap merespon jawaban iruka

"**ada masalah tuan?"** iruka melihat kondisi Naruto yang sepertinya tengah mengalami kesulitan

"tidak ada, tapi aku mngucapkan terima kasih banyak atas pakaian cantik ini ya" Naruto berkata dengan senyumanya, tapi di hatinya 'sepertinya ini terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuhku' tapi ia berusahaa menutupinya dengan wajah manisnya

***blush**

Pipi iruka memerah **"sama sama"** balas iruka dengan suah payah

Naruto melanjutkan perjalananya kembali kedalam hutan. Naruto merasa jika perutnya lapar sekali

***kriuttt *krrrttt**

"aku lapar. Hehehe"

"**jauh di depan sana ada sekumpulan pohon buah buahan yang pasti bisa membuat Naruto-sama kenyang"** info iruka kepada sosok pria cantik di sampingnya

"benarkah itu, iruka?!" ekspersi seorang pengemis sekarang elah sirna dan digantikan dengan ekspresi bahagia yang dikeluarkan oleh malaikat

***blushh**

Lagi lagi ipi iruka memerah dan ia pun berteriak "benar ayo ikuti aku", dengan kecepatn roh itu melesat melewati lebatnya pepohonan yang tumbuh subur di tempat itu

"tunggu aku paman roh iruka" Naruto berlari mengikuti roh itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Yah walau bagaimana pun kecepatan roh dan kecepatan tubuh fisik seseorang pasti lebih cepat kecepatan roh

"paman roh?! Dimana kau" Naruto terus berlari kedalam hutan

"eh?! Ternyata disini juga banyak roh ya" Naruto tersenyum ketika di sepanjang perjalanan ia dapat melihat roh roh yang tersenyum kearahnya, ada roh binatang, manusia, bahkan makhluk yang tidak bisa Naruto gambarkan seperti apa wujudnya

"syukurlah, sekarang mereka bahagia hehehe" ia melihat titik cahaya yang berada cukup jauh dri tempatnya sekarang

"**selamat datang Tuan Naruto sama"** mata Naruto buta sesaat setelah melihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dari pusat tempat yang baru ia datangi

"**selamat datang"** ujar suara lembut khas seorang wanita dewasa

"eh?! Kenapa seramai ini" setelah focus pandangannya kembali seperti semula, ia Kaget karena di tempat itu di penuhi oleh sekelompok roh dan pohon oak raksasa ditengahnya

"**hehehe, kami bermaksud mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan untuk merayaan hari kebangkitanmu. Naruto- sama"** ucap sosok roh berbentuk anak kecil

"**kalian terlalu berlebihan, sampai mengadakan pesta seperti ini"**

"**tidak sama sekali" **ujar sosok roh kakek kakek yang sebelumnya sudah pernah ditemui Naruto ketia ia pertama kali menyelesaikan misi pertam dari Tou-sannya

"ah?!" Naruto Kaget ketika ia merasakan ssuatu menyentu pinggulnya

"**hehehe anda sangat cantik Naruto-sama" **ternyatanaruto di toel oleh sosok hantu pria

"terima kasih" pipi naruto merona sedikit

"**cukup semuanya.. biarkan Naruto-sma menemui ku dulu"** ujar suara bijaksana wanita dari pohon oak

"eh siapa itu?" nauto merasa merinding ketika mendengar suara lembut wanita

"**mendekatlah Naruto sama" **printah suara gaib itu kembali

"baik"

Pohon oak itu memendarka cahaya biru yang sangat terang, dan memunculkan sesosok wanita cantik berambut hijau dan bermata ungu dengan empat sayap energy yang tertancap indah di punggungny

"**nama saya Kagero, Naruto-sama" **sosok cantik itu membungkukan badanya sedikit

"Kagero?" Naruto terpaku melihat sosok cantik yang keluar dari pohon oak itu

"**saya adalah penjaga dari pohon oak ini" **sosok cantik itu menjawab dengan sopan

"oh" terpesona adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang dirasakn Naruto saat ini

"**terima kasih saya ucapkan, Naruto-sama. Berkat bantuan dari energy anda, tempat ini bisa kembali seperti semula"** Kagero dengan indahnya mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Naruto

"tak usah sungkan, Kagero-chan" Naruto menggaruk garukan tanga kanannya ke begian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"**sebagai balas budi kami, kami akan mengizinkan Naruto-sama memakai energy yang selalu ada di tempat ini"** Kagero melayang menndekati Naruto

"eh?! Mau apa kamu?" Naruto terkejut dengan tingkah laku Kagero

"**lihat dan perhatikanlah saja, Naruto sama" **Kagero melayang lebih dekat ke arah Naruto, lalu tongkat yang di pegang Naruto secara ajaib terlepas dari genggamannya dan terbang menuju Kagero

"**kemarilah wahai** **ELDER**" tangan Kagero terbentang sakan akan menyambut pelukan seseorang yang sanat amat ia rindukan

***swinggg**

Tongkat milik Naruto bercahaya dan bergerak kedalam genggaman tangan Kagero

***hap**

Kagero mengangkapnya dan mulai mengyun ngayunkan tongkat milik Naruto

Ia merapalka mantera kuno kepada tongkat yang disebut dengan nama **ELDER**. Tongkat itu mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang dapat menggangu penglihatan siapa pun

Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tanganny di depan mata "hah?!" responnya dan diikuti roh - roh yang ada di area pohon oak terkejut dengan kejadian itu

"**aku Kagero, ketua roh di wilayah ini menyerahkan kekuasaan dan kebebasan penuh ku pada Naruto-sama sang juru selamat"** Kagero mengankat tongkat itu diudara

***ZRINGGGGGGGGG**

Cahaya yang dikeluarkan tongkat cukup lama sehingga membuat tempat itu semakin terang

"**aku sudah terikat"** Kagero menyentuh sebuah kalung erak yang ada di lehernya, ia menutup kedua mata violetnya

"**haah"** Kagero merasa kelelahan engan proses pengikatan janji yang ia lakukan pada Naruto, secara perlahan lahan tubuhnya mulai jatuh mematuhi hukum gravitasi planet

Naruto sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang salah pada Kagero "kau tidak apa apa" tanyanya seraya menangkap tubuh Kagero dalam pelukannya

"**aku hanya kelelahan, mungkin aku membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memulihkan energy ku. Maaf atas ketidak sopanan ku, Naruto-sama"** tubuh kagro melebur mencaji serpihan cahaya berwarna hijau dan mulai memasuki pohon oak raksasa yang ada di pusat hutan

"tak masalah" Naruto mengambil membali tongkat miliknya yang berdiri tegak di sebelah kanannya

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pohon oak itu, ia berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lagi sejenak

"**apa anda tidak makan dulu Naruto-sama?"** Tanya iruka yang menghampiri Naruto

"sepertinya tidak dulu iruka. Aku akan menunggu Kagero pulih dulu, maafkan aku" nruto menyandarkan tubuh setengah telanjangnnya pada pohon oak raksasa itu

"**itu tidak menjadi masalah Naruto-sama"** iruka memberika instruksi pada sekumpulan roh mengelilingi area sekitar pohon oak untuk membubrkan diri

Beberapa saat kemudian

"**Naruto-sama"** suara lembut Kagero terdengar dalam alam mimpi Naruto

"ya" jawab Naruto, kini ia sdang berada di dalam alam mimpinya, alam yang hanya di isi dengan kehampaan cahaya putih yang hangat

"**kemarilah" **bimbing suara Kagero dari selluruh sudut ruangan hampa itu

"kemana?" naaruto bingung menentukan arah yang dimaksudkan Kagero

"**berjalan saja lurus kedepan"** instruksi Kagero

***tap *tap *tap**

Suara langkah kaki Naruto bergema dalam ruangan itu. ketika ia menemukan sebuah lubang hitam berbentuk kotak yang ada didepannya, iabegitu penasarana apa yang ada didalamnya

"**masuklah Naruto-sama"** bombing suara Kagero dari dalam lubang hitam itu

***QUICK**

Naruto merasa heran dengan keaadaan tempatnya berpijak saat ini, bukankah alam mimpinya yang seharusnya berhiaska warna putih, kini digantikan dengan sebuah pemandangan planet yang rusak dan kotor

"**dimana aku berada sekarang, Kagero" **tubuh Naruto mengambang di ruang angkasa, sehingga ia hanya dapat melihat pemandangan planet itu dari jauh

"**inilah wujud planet kita Naruto-sama"** Kagero muncul dengan wujud seperi sebelumnya, yang membedakannya sekrng dengan sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah kalung yang ada dilehernya

"benarkah itu?" Naruto merasa planetnya tidak separah ini

"**benar Naruto-sama"** raut wajah Kagero nampak menyimpan kesedihan

"lalu kenapa bisa sampai serusak ini, Kagero" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah kecewa

"**akan ku perlihatkan"** Kagero menarik tangannya seaka akan mengambl sesuatu

***ZOOM**

Gambaran planet yang sebelumnya sangat kecil, kini berubah membesar dan memperlihatkan kerusakan permukaan planet semakin jelas dan nyata.

"**sebelum anda terlahir didunia ini, manusia sudah memanfaatkan energy planet ini. Mereka mengambil sumber daya planet ini dengan serakah" **Kagero memperlihatkan gambaran pabrik pabrik yang mengeluarkan asap dan carian hitam ke lingkungannya

"wah mengerikan" Naruto merasa takut ketika melihat bangunan bangunan yang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menjijikan

"**mereka tak peduli akan keselamatan planet ini Naruto-sama, mereka merampas energy planet dengan serakah tanpa memberikan imbalan yang pantas pada planet" **air limbah pabrik mulai mengalir kelautan yang sangat indah mulai berubah menjadi hitam dan di penuhi makhluk makhluk laut yang mengambang tak bernyawa

Naruto terpaku dengan pemandangan alam yang tersaji dihadapannya

" lalu" raut wajah Naruto semakin sedih

***QUICK**

Latar tempat yang penuh limbah digantikan dengan pemandangan medan perang

"**mereka mengadakan perang pada sesamanya"** lanjut Kagero

"**mereka mulai menggunakan senjata yang di larang oleh seluruh semesta. mereka mulai bergerak memusnahkan sesamanya dengan teknologi nuklir dan mako" **gambaran rudal rudal peledak dengan bahan dasar nuklir dan mako bertebangan dengan bebasnya di angkasa

***BOOOOOOOOM**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat ketika salah satu rudal itu jatuh di daratan pulau yang tadinya sangat indah

"**mereka menciptakan kerusakan yang sangat parah pada planet ini, banyak kawah ledakan yang tercipta dari ledakan senjata itu"** gambar memperlihatkan kawah kawah dengan cairan berwarna hitam dan uap anas yang berisikan potongan mayat mayat manusia yang sudah tak berwujud

***sring**

Energy lifestream yang dihasilkan oleh para korban perang tidak berwarna hijau tosca melainkan menjadi seperti helaian rambut berwarna hitam

"**akhirnya planet sudah tidak mampu memulihkan dirinya sendiri akibat tercemarnya energy planet, dengan susah payah planet berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh sisa kekuatannya dari seluruh penjurunya dan sisa kekuatannya yang dahulu pernah ia sebarkan pada setiap diri manusia dan dewa dewa" **terlihat sebelas sosok dewa dewa yang tengah mengadakan perkumpulan diatas awan dengan sosok cantik berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru berada ditengahnya

"**aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua, wahai saudaraku"** wajah wanita itu terlihat menahan kesakitan

"**untuk apa kami membantumu"** ucap sosok wanita berambut merah panjang bergaya pony tail yang melewati pantatnya

"**ya, kami suka akan tempat ini yang sekarang"** sambung sosok pria berambut hitam yang terbalutkan api biru pada setiap bagian tubuhnya

"**aku sakit, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian"** sambung sosok wanita brambut pirang itu lagi pada seetiap sosok yang mengitarinya

"**aku akan dengan senang hati membntumu penjelmaan Gaia, atau kusebut saja kau minato" **ujar suara seksi yang brsumber dari sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan selendang emas yang berkibar kibar

"**jangan sebut aku lagi dengan sebutan seperti itu, ino. Sekarang aku adalah Gaia"** perintah minato atau Gaia dengan suara tegas namun lembut

" **hanya bercanda ibu Gaia, hehehehe"** ino tertawa garing seraya mengibas ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya

"**apa untungnya bagi kami jika menolongmu"** jawab sosok pria berotot berambut putih yang ada di sebelah pria yang diselimuti api

"**apa kalian lupa dari mana kekuatan kalian berasal, wahai saudaraku?"** ucap Gaia dengan wajah yang semakin pucat..

"**hmmm"** gumam semua sosok dewa seraya mengangkat wajah tegang mereka keatas langit semesta

"**mau aku ingatkan? Aku tidak mau memakai cara kasar seperti ini"** suara lemah sekaligus anggun Gaia berubah menjadi seperti suara seorang wanita yang menahan amarah

"**baiklah-baiklah" **jawab para dewa kompak

"**tapi ada syaratnya, dan kau harus mematuhinya**" ujar sosok wanita brambut biru pada Gaia

"**apa itu?" **gaia memperhatikan sosok cantik dewa berambut biru itu dengan seksama

"**kau harus mengizinkan kami memiliki tempat bersemayam yang layak dan sesuai dengan keadaan kami, dan kau harus membantu kami melindunginya dari semua kerusakan yang akan terjadi dimasa depan"** sambung sosok itu

"**baiklah"** jawab Gaia yang mulai menutup kedua matanya dan menggulun tubuhnya

***BRROOOOSSH**

Para dewa mulai mengeluarkan dan menembakan energy yang berjumlah besar, dari masing masing di telapak tangannya kearah Gaia, energy besar yang berwarna warni itu membentuk sebuah kubah cahaya emas yang menutupi Gaia

"**terima kasih ku ucapkan"** ucap Gaia yang tengah diselubungi energy para dewa

Kubah cahaya Gaia semain solid dan brcahaya dengan terangnya…

"**aku akan menggunakan ini dengan sebaik baiknya" **ujar sosok Gaia dengan penuh konsentrasi dari dalam kubah

***ZUINNGGGG *ZUNGGG *NGUNGG** (suara energy yang bertabrakan dengan kubah solid)

***TRANG**

***BOOM**

Kubaah itu pecah dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan energy yang maha dahsyat

***sriingggggggg **

Mata minato terbuka menampakan mata berpola riak air yang menggantikan iris bru miliknya dan tubuhnya diselimuti dengan jubbah emas. Semua dewa yang ada disitu secara sponta segera bersujud hormat pada sosok Gaia saat ini. Rambut emasnya tergerai memanjang menyamai panjang gaunya, tangannya memegan sebuah tongkat yang sama seperti milik Naruto. Ia memiliki 3 pasang sayap malaikat yang megeluarkan cahaya pelangidi setiap helai bulunya

Sosok Gaia mengankat tongkat itu

"**DENGAN KEKUASAAN KAMI-SAMA YANG DIBERIKAN PADAKU, AKU MEMERINTAHKAN SELURUH ENERGY SEMESTA UNTUK MEMBANTUKU MENYEMBUHKAN PLANET INI"** minato mengangkat wajahnya dan tongkatnya ke atas kelangit semesta

'**Kami-Sama menyetujui kami membantumu' **desah suara mistrius dari atas alam semesta

***WINGGGGG *ZINGGGGGg *WUNGGGG *ZUNGGGGG**

Terdengar suara berdenging dari atas minato

"**terimakasih aku ucapkan"** mulainya minato hanya melihat beberapa energy tipis seperti rambut yang ada diatasnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu. Energy energy yang hanya memiliki tebal sehelai rambut itu mulai berkumpul membentuk sebuah bola energy raksasa dengan wujud seperti meteor diatas kepalanya

"**kalian boleh pergi ketempat asal kalian, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya"** ucap minato memerintahkan pada seluruh sosok dewa yang bersujud mngitarinya

"**HAI"** sosok para dewa melesat dengan kekuatan cahaya menjauhi sosok Gaia yang sangat cantik

"**ugghhh ternyta sulit sekali mengontrol energy sebanyak ini"** setitik keringat keluar dari dahinya

"**KINJUTSU :METEOR HEALING PLANET"** teriak minato mengrahkan bola energy raksasa itu dengn tangan kirinya yang memegang tongkat suci dan tangan kanannnya membentuk sebuah hand-seal **ARDHA-PATAKA**

Meteor energi itu melesat jatuh menuju daratan planet Gaia

***WUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

***BUMMMMM**

***WUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

***BUMMMMM**

Energy yang dihasilkan dari meteor energy itu bergesekan dengan atsmosmir planet… ** "UGHHHHHHH" **Gaia berusaha sebaik mungkin mengontrol energy raksasa itu, Agar energy itu tidak meledak di angkasa Sehingga merusak rencananya.

***CIUTZ**

Gaia dikejutkan oleh tembakan energy hitam "!" konsentrasi Gaia sedikit terganggu dengan adanya serangan mendadak itu

"**HAHAHA**" terdengar suara tawa jahat yang megerikan dari bawahnya

"**suara itu"** suara yang sangat di kenal Gaia, bukan hanya sekegdar mengenal bahkan ia sangat membencinya

"**sudah lama tak bertemu minato-chan"** ujar sesosok makhluk yang memilliki mata merah menyala dengan pola iris seperti bintang daud dan bentuk tubuhnya seperti setan. Ia memiliki dua tanduk yang tumbuh dari dahinya, kuping panjang runcing bagai kelelawar, ekor reptile dan kuku kuku yang tajam meruncing di jari jarinya dan empat sayap hitam berkerangka tulang dan selaput tipis seperti milik kelelawar, jangan lupakan senyuman lebar yang di hiasi taring taring yang panjang bagai singa

"**aneh?"** minato merasa heran, bukankah seharusnya yang muncul adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenal

"**Oh iya, rupanya kau terkejut sehingga lupa? "** suara sosok itu begitu merendahkannya

"**siapa kau?"** Gaia berusaha mencari kebenaran dari sosok tersebut

"**hahaha kau sudah banyak berubah rupanya ya" **sosok tersebut menghilang dari hadapan Gaia

"**apa maksudmu" **minato membalikan wajahnya dan melihat wajah setan itu cukup dekat

***BHHOOM **

tercipta sebuah prisai udara yang melindungi Gaia dari serrangan mendadak sosok setan "heh! ternyata kau yang sekarang lebih pintar" ejek sosok setan itu yang merasa serangan mendadaknya gagal

"**siapa kau?!"** minato berubah seratus delapan puluh persen dari biasanya, ia yang sekarang begitu emosional

"**apa kau lupa pada cinta pertama mu?"** hina sosok itu sebelum menghilang lagi

***BHHOOM **

"**fugaku?!"** minato dapat bertahan lagi dari serangan kedua sosok yang mengaku sebagai fugaku

"**baru ingat rupanya"** sindir fugaku melayang sedikit menjauhi minato

"**apa tujuanmu kali ini?"** gaun indah minato berkibar kibar karena diterpa angin dengan indahnya

"**tujuanku kali ini, aku mau membunuhmu untuk yang kedua kalinya dan memanfaatkan energy yang ada dibawah sana untuk kepentinganku"** fugaku melancarkan serangannya yang kedua

***BHHOOMSS**

"**hahahahaha" **fugaku tertawa nista

"**tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya"** minato berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin ditengah gempuran fugaku

"**coba saja kalau kau bisa" **Sosok fugaku melesat dengan sangat cepat sehingga meninggalkan sosok bayangannya. Dan menyerang kubah pelindung minato dengan aura hitam secara membabi buta

***BHOOMS *BHOOMS *BHOOMS *BHOOMS *BHOOMS**

"**percuma saja"** minato tersenyum tipis

"**benarkah"** kali ini ia menambah kekuatannya pada setiap tembakannya

"**jangan melamun!"** ucap minato sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya

***DHHUOOAR**

***WUSHHH**

Tubuh fugaku terlempar beberapa ratus meter setelah mendapat serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan minato

"**cepat"** fugaku mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibrnya

***wush**

Ia terbang menuju minato dengan membawa bola energy yang memiliki gradasi warna hitam dan merah di kedua tangannya

"**HELL FIRE**" ia menembakan bola ap raksasa itu ke arah minato

"**percuma"** sombong minato yang masih melayang dengan tenangnya

***DUARRRRRRRRRRRRR **

Ternyata dugaan minato salah, energy yang dihasilkan fugaku ternyata lebih besar dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat prisai udaranya hancur. Ia pun menghilang sebelum energy itu menyentuh gaun panjangnya

***SWISSSNG**

Sekelebat cahaya emas terlihat keluar dari tempat ledakan

"**cukup cepat"** puji fugaku pada reflek minato yang ternyata sangat cepat

"**Tentu saja "** tubuh minato menghilang kembali dengan cahaya keemasan yang menyertainya

***BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

Meteor energy tengah menabrakan diri menghantam daratan Gaia dan menyebarkan cahaya hijau yang mulai tersebar dan menutupi seluruh permukaan Gaia

"**awal dunia akan dimulai, begitu pula aku yang akan menghabisimu"** teriak minato yang masih melakukan atraksi dngan kecepatan cahayanya

"**akan ku mulai"** fugaku pun ikut menghilang dari pandangan mata meninggalkan jejak energy hitam

***TRANG**

Tongkat minato bertubrukan dengan cakar besi fugaku

"**kenapa kau melakukan ini fugaku"** Tanya minato dengan tongktnya yang berusaha memukul fugaku

***TRANG *TRANG**

"**karena aku membenci semua penghuni planet ini"** fugaku mencoba menusuk salah satu sayap minat. Namun sayang, serangannya dapat di tepis olh tongkat minato

***TRANG *TRANG *TRANG *TRANG *TRANG**

"**kenapa kau membencinya?"** minato melesat menjauh dari fugaku

"**karena mereka semua mengambil semuanya dariku"** fugaku terbang kearah minato dengan kecepatan supernya **"INFERNO" **dari empat pasang sayap fugaku keluar api hitam yang sangat panas

"**apa kau bersekutu dengan iblis api?"** minato terkejut dengan kemampuan elemwn api milik fugaku

"**ya"** senyum fugaku seraya menembakan bola api hitam itu pada minato

Minato melesat menjauh sebelum serangn itu mengenainya **"FIRE ERASER"** minato menebaskan tongkatnya kearah bola api itu

***POFFT**

Bola api itu menghilang menjadi gupalan asap hitam beracun

"**kena kau"** minato lengah dengan serangn yang di lancarkan fugaku selajutnya **"FIRE DARK PULSE" **jarak fugaku hanya berapa meter sebelum menembakan serangan terdasyatnya

"**tidak!"** itulah kata terakhir minato sebelum menerima serangan fugaku

***DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

"**sayang sekali kau tetap saja ceroboh" **fugaku melihat asap hitam yang mengepul dengan tebalnya

***wuzhhhhhhhhhhh *wuzshhhhhhhhhh**

Sekelebat bayangan keluar dari kepulan asap "uhuk uhuk… ini semua belum berakhir" minato muncul dengan keadaan sayap dan gaun yang sudah copang camping dan rusak karena terbakar

"**memang belum untukmu, tapi sudah bagi mereka" **fugaku meatap ke bawah

"**apa?!"** minato terkejut ketika ia melihat bahwa area yang seharusnya sudah pulih kini semakin rusak dan di gantikan dengan adanya energy berwarna hitam yang menjalar menyelubungi seluruh bagian planet

"akkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhh" "jangannnnnnn" "tidakkkkkkkkkkk" teriak histeris manusia manusia yang termakan energy hitam itu terdengar sapai ke telinga minato

"**apa yankau lakukan fugaku"** wajah cantik minato menegang

"**aku hanya membantu Kami-Sama membereskan sampah"** fugaku berkata dengan santainya

"**tidak kan kubiarkan kau melakukan hal yang nista itu"** minato mengangkat tongkaatnya

"**buktikan saja omong kosongmu itu, senju tak berguna!" **fugku melesat mendekat dengan bola api hitam dari tanduknya

"**baik"** minato melemparkan dengan keras tongkatnya ke permukaan bumi

"**oh apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang wanita hina seperti mu"** fugaku meneriakan jurusnya

"**HELL FIRE EXPLODED"**

Minato tak menghiraukan apa yang di katakn fugaku dan serangan fugaku yang semakin dekat. Ia terus berkonsentrasi membuat sebuah heand seal terlarang

**(segel hand : naga-ular-harimau-naga-anjing-babi-ular-tikus-naga-burung-kelinci-domba-monyet)**

"**sial ternyata dia bisa melakukan jurus itu"** fugaku yang tadinya terbang mendekatkan dirinya dengan minato segera berbalik dan berusaha terbang menjauhi minato

"**KINJUTSU : DEMON SOUL ERASER"** teriak minato merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara

Tongkat minato yang melesat jatuh mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna emas yang mulai bergabung dengan bola energy yang sudah tercemar energy kegelapan para iblis

"**sial"** fugaku berusah melesat menjauhi minato. Tapi, itu semua terlambat karena tubuh minato pun bersinar seperti halnya tongkatnya dan fugaku termakan oleh cahaya itu

***WIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG.**

"Kami-Sama aku telah elakukan kesalahan lagi… aku memohon padamu, ampunilah aku karena tak bisa menolong nyawa nyawa hambamu yang telah dimakan iblis" bisik minato dari dalam ruang cahaya

***BHHOOOOMMM *DHUUAR "JHDARRR**

Sekarang seluruh permukaan Gaia diselimuti oleh cahaya keemasan yang menerangi wilayah sejauh ribuan kilometer dari Gaia, sekarang Gaia bagai matahari kedua karena sinarnya sangat hangat dan tenang

***QUICK**

Pemandangannya berubah lagi menjadi seperi alam mimpi Naruto yang awal

"begitulah Naruto setelah Gaia-sama menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memurnikan planet, Ia berubah menjadi sebutir materia yang kelak akan melahirkanmu. Nasib planet idak sepenuhnya berhasil,akibat dari kejadian itu manusia yang berhasil hidup mengalami sebuah penyakit yang di sebut geostigma. Penyakit yang dapat membuat manusia melupakan tuhannya dan membuat manusia bisa memakai nergi mako pada tubuhnya" jelas Kagero melayng layang

"jadi Gaia dalah ibuku?" Naruto menundukan wajahnya

"tidak hanya itu, fugaku adalah ayahmu sewaktu ibumu masih menjadi manusia" informasi penting yang diterima naaruto membuatnya sangat tekejut

"lalu Tou-san bagaimana" Naruto menanyakan dengan air mata yang tergenang

"tuan hashirama adalah ayah kandungmu, ia lah yang membuat wujudmu Naruto-sama. Ia membangkitkanmu dari material ibu Gaia. Sehingga kau memiliki banyak kesamaan"

"lalu kenapa kondisi Gaia dizman ini jauh lebih buruk?"

"itu karena kemampuan manusia di zaman ini sudah melampaui batas, sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya menumpahkan darah sesamanya hanya karena alasan yang sepele. Mereka tidak memperhitungkan dapak apa yang akan disebabkan setlahnya." Jawab Kagero

"baiklah aku ingin sendiri dulu, Kagero-chan"

"baik Naruto-sama" wujud Kagero mengilang dari pandangan Naruto

"haah, ternyata aku benar benar mendapat tugas yang sangat berat" Naruto mulai merebahkan tubuhnya yang melayng di kehampaan. "benar benar rumit"

Sedangkan didunia nyata, tongkat yang berada di samping kanan tubuh Naruto yang sedang terbaring tak perdaya di bawah pohon oak, Mulai berubah menjadi wujud yang baru.. tongkat itu diseliuti cahaya berwarna keemasan yang sangat indah

* * *

To be continue~~~

* * *

Author note:

Wah ceritanya makin sush di terka terka ya? Hehehe itu sengaja…

Mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena disini author membuat naru menjadi seorang hermaprodit walau ga separah di dunia nyata sih..

Penjelasan chara

**Jyuubi atau samael** adalah makhluk yang Kami-Sama ciptakan setelah klan senju. Ia adalah makhluk yang memiliki energy yang jauh lebih besar diantara makhluk lainya. Ia bertugas untuk menghancurkan dan membangun kembali sebuah semesta yang sudah jatuh tempo. Tapi sudah terbukti kalau ternyata manusialah makhluk paling sempurna sehingga bisa mengalahkan jyuubi.

Penampilan fisik :

Ia memiliki 2 macam bentuk

Humanoid form adalah wujud sepert humanoid, ia memiliki penis yang besar, mata berwarna cyan dengan iris vertikal dan rambut perak panjang melebihi pantatnya. Jangan lupakan badan berisi sekaligus rampingnya yang sngat indah (bayangin sephiroth) wujud ini ia gunakan untuk bereproduksi atau melampiaskn kekuatannya. jika jyuubi dalam wujudini kekuatannya akan lebih stabil dan kuat di bandingkan beast form.

Beast form adalah bentuk yang digunakan jyuubi untuk menghancurkan planet planet, wujud seperti naga hitam dengan sepuluh ekor yang menyerupai ekor buaya dengan gerigi gerigi besi, cakar cakar besi yang tajam dan bracun serta dua pasang sayap bersisik yang setiap sisiknyaa berwujud menyerupai wajah orang yang berteriak

Kekuatan:

Menghancurkan planet

**Sujobo** adalah manusia pertama yang diciptakan kami-sama. Ia berwujud laki laki mancung berambut jabrik hitam panjang dan ber iris mata hitam, ia juga memiliki kulit seputih mutiara. Ia memakai jubbah seperti malaikat malaikat khas barat

Kekuatan :

Ia memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih dahsyat di bandngkan sujobo

**Jenova **adalah isteri pertama dari sujobo ia memiliki rambut lurus hitam dan iris mata berwarna hitam. ia memiliki kekuatan untuk penyembuhan dan penenangan.

**Kaguya **adalah isteri kedua sujobo, ia memiliki ciri fisik yang sama persis seperti sujobo, yang membedakannya hanya pada payudara yang bear dan pantanya yang membulat montok.

Ia memiliki keuatan untuk ber regenerasi dan bereproduksi secara cepat. Serta ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menggabungkan dnanya dengan makhluk manapun unutk menciptakan suatu spesies manuisa baru

CLAN :

Clan Uchiha adalah klan yang di hasilkan dari benih pertama sujobo sebelum disegel senju, seterusnya kaguya melakukan incest pada anaknya agar dapat menghasilkan lebih banyak lagi klan uchiha. dengan ciri fisik kulit putih, ban cantik atau ganteng serta warna rambut dan iris mata yang sama yaitu hitam kelam. 1/3 kekuatan sujobo di wariskan kaguya hanya kepada clan utama uchiha

Clan senju adalah clan humanoid tertua sepanjang semesta, mereka diciptakan tuhan untuk membntunya menciptakan alam semesta secara fisik

Clan uzumaki adalah klan yang di ciptakan langsung oleh klan senju dari proses rekayasa genetic yang dilakukan terhadap salah satu spesies hewan tercerdas pertma digaia. Ciri fisik clan uzumaki memiliki tubuh tinggi dan warna rambut merh darah atau biru pucat sama seperti wana irinya ciri fisik lainya wajah pada beberapa anggota clan mereka sepintas tmpak seperti wajah seekor binatang musanng, rubah, kucing, atau srigala. Secara kasarnya Mereka adalah budak clan senju

Clan hyuuga merupakan clan cabang uchiha yang mengalami pernikahan dengan clan uzumai sehingga mengalami kecacatan pada matanya

* * *

"**selama kebencian pada hatimu belum kau hilangkan. Jngan pernah kau harapkan kedamaian akan tercipta di tempat yang kau huni" blackDiamond**


End file.
